Faith In Bones
by FaithinBones
Summary: This is a collection of short stories. Each chapter will be unrelated unless I say otherwise. Prompts are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

TLWtlw prompt: are you going to do one where Pops (Hank) meets little Christine for the first time?

Thanks for all of the great reviews. I'm still taking prompts if you have any.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the Retirement Home, Booth looked around and found his grandfather playing dominoes in the game room. Walking up behind Hank, Booth overheard his grandfather talking, "Yeah, it'll be any day now and I'm going to be a great-grandfather again. Not too many guys are lucky enough to say something like that."

Placing his hand on his grandfather's shoulder, Booth smiled, "Hey, Pops, I thought I'd come by and pick you up and take you home for a few days. Bones wants the company and so do I."

Turning and staring up at his grandson, Hank replied, "Hey, Shrimp, it's a work day. Why aren't you at work?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth glanced at Hank's friends and then back at Hank, "I had a long day yesterday and I took the day off today. Bones and I were talking last night and we wanted to see if you'd come over to the house for a few days. Bones is finally off of work for awhile for maternity leave and she doesn't want to be in the house by herself. We were wondering if you'd do us a favor and come stay at the house for few days, maybe even a week or two."

Nodding his head, Hank replied, "Sure, if that's what you guys want. I may not be able to do a lot; but, I can be company."

Patting Hank's shoulder, Booth exclaimed, "Great, Pops. Why don't you pack a bag and I'll go warn the front desk that you're going to be gone for a week or two."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the Booth/Brennan house, Hank walked into the living room and looked around, "Wow, Seeley, you guys did a great job fixing this place up. It's beautiful."

Pleased, Booth carried Hank's bags in to the house behind his grandfather. "Let me take these bags up to Parker's room and then I'll tell Bones you're here. Make yourself at home, I'll be right back."

Nodding his head, Hank walked further into the living room and sat down on one of the couches. Glancing at the wall where the TV was, Hank studied the knick knacks resting on the shelves surrounding the fire place and TV.

Hank had only been sitting in the room for a few minutes when he heard Booth coming back down the stairs. Looking around, Hank stood up and exclaimed, "What's this? What have you got there?"

Booth, holding his new born daughter in his arms while Brennan followed him down the stairs smiled and explained, "Bones had her baby yesterday. We want to introduce you to your newest great-grandchild."

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, Booth waited for Brennan to arrive at the bottom of the stairs. Smiling at each other, Booth placed the baby in Brennan's arms and looked at Hank, "Pops, this is Christine Angela Booth."

Stunned, Hank walked over to where Booth and Brennan were standing and stopped close enough to see the sleeping baby in Brennan's arms, "My God, she's beautiful. She's so beautiful."

Her eyes sparkling, Brennan smiled, "Yes, I know. Would you like to hold her?"

Shocked, Hank backed up a little, "What, no, no, I can't hold her, I'm old, I'll drop her."

Shaking his head, Booth protested, "No way, Pops. You won't drop her. . . Tell you what, go sit on the couch and hold her sitting down if it'll make you more comfortable."

Nodding his head, Hank responded, "Yeah, that'll work." Turning, Hank walked over to the couch and sat down. Nervous, Hank advised, "Look, maybe you should stand near me just in case."

Taking the baby from Brennan's arms, Booth walked over to the couch and knelt in front of his grandfather. Placing his baby daughter in Hank's arms, Booth smiled at his nervous grandfather. Brennan, noticing the worried look on Hank's face, sat down next to him.

Holding Christine as carefully as if she were fine porcelain, Hank looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. After a minute of pure pleasure, Hank realized that he was crying, "She's beautiful just beautiful. . . I never thought I'd live to see another great grandbaby. I just never thought that was going to happen again. Now look, Temperance has given us another Booth. God I am so happy I could just bust all of my buttons."

Glancing up at Brennan, Hank laughed, "You had your baby yesterday and you're already home? Wow, things sure have changed from when my son was born."

Running his tongue across the bottom of his teeth, Booth responded, "Yeah, well, Bones didn't actually have her baby in a hospital yesterday."

Puzzled, Hank rocked Christine a little and then asked, "What do you mean?"

Glancing at Brennan and then back at Hank, Booth smiled, "Bones went into labor and we were too far from a hospital; so, she had her baby in a horse stable. I delivered Christine."

Shocked, Hank shook his head, "Jesus, don't tell me anymore. That's all I need to hear." Shaking his head, Hank glanced at Booth and then Brennan, "I guess he did a good job. You look ok and the baby looks perfect."

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Booth did a very good job. He was very calm and he knew exactly what to do. I couldn't have asked for better care than the care that Booth gave me. I am very proud that Booth was there for me and knew exactly what had to be done."

Smiling at Brennan, Booth reached out and took her hand in his, "Thanks Bones."

Smiling in return, Brennan placed her hand over their clasped hands, "I told Booth that it wasn't necessary to deliver Christine at the hospital and I was correct. No one at the hospital could have done a better job than the job Booth did."

Hank, watching Booth and Brennan staring at each other, smiled at the baby in his arms, "Well, Christine, with genius parents like you have, God help the rest of us when you get older. The world better be prepared because ready or not, here you come."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope this is what you wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebesanderss prompt: I think maybe you could write Jared Booth meeting Christine, since he hasn't made an appearance in the show for over two seasons!

This sounded like a good story idea.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the man cave, Booth thought he heard a knock on the front door. Standing up, Booth looked at his baby daughter sleeping in his arms and smiled. Walking carefully to the doorway, Booth stopped and noticed Brennan walking towards the front door. Shrugging his shoulders, Booth returned back to his recliner. Glancing at his grandfather, Booth noticed that Hank was sleeping. Sitting down slowly, Booth settled his baby daughter in to the crook of his left arm and using the remote, turned the sound down on on his television.

Jared, surprised to see Brennan answer the door, smiled and exclaimed, "Hey, I came to see my niece. How you doing Tempe?"

Smiling, Brennan stepped aside so that Jared could enter the house. "I'm fine." Pointing at the doorway located across the room, Brennan advised, "If you wish to see Christine then you'll find her in the man cave. Booth is watching her."

Leaning over and giving Brennan a quick peck on the cheek, Jared smiled, "You look great Tempe, Seeley's a lucky dog."

Stepping away from Jared and towards the kitchen, Brennan asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

Watching her walk away from him, Jared responded, "Yeah, tea or coke would be fine. Thanks."

After Brennan disappeared into the kitchen, Jared turned and walked over to the entrance to the man cave. Arriving at the doorway, Jared leaned in and called out, "Hey, Bro, I came to see the new kid wonder."

Frowning, Booth put his index finger next to his lips and then pointed at Hank and then his baby.

Blushing, Jared placed his hand over his mouth and muttered, "Sorry, sorry."

Motioning for Jared to come in Booth smiled and remarked quietly, "It's ok, just keep it down."

Walking across the room, Jared stopped next to Booth's chair and looked down. Speaking in hushed tones, Jared smiled, "Wow, Seeley, she's beautiful."

Nodding his head, Booth stared at his daughter, "She really is. She looks just like Bones."

Entering the room, Brennan handed a glass of iced tea to Jared and informed him quietly, "I think she looks just like Booth. Hank says she looks like me too; but, clearly they aren't paying attention to her underlying structure."

Studying the baby, Jared looked at Brennan and then at Booth, "I think she looks like Mom."

Startled, Booth stared at Christine. After a few minutes, Booth smiled, "Well, who ever she looks like, she's beautiful."

Moving over to the couch, Jared sat down and noticed that Booth had the Flyers-Penguins game on, "You're still watching that game? Those Flyers were driving me nuts; so, I quit watching the game a little while ago and came over here to visit."

Smirking, Booth shook his head, "The Flyers have scored three times in the last thirty minutes. The Penguins quit playing, I guess."

Shocked, Jared stared at the television screen, "Damn it."

Frowning, Booth admonished Jared, "No cussing around the baby, Jared."

Blushing, Jared ducked his head away from Booth's glare, "Yeah, sorry. I'll have to watch that."

Amused, Brennan interjected, "She doesn't understand language right now, Booth. She doesn't understand that Jared used a curse word."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "Everyone should get use to using proper language now. I don't want anyone cussing in front of my little girl."

Rolling his eyes, Jared remarked, "Good luck with that."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The game was almost over and Booth, Brennan and Jared were happily watching the Flyers keep the puck from the opposing team. Unless the Flyers did something monumentally stupid, then the game was all but won.

Hank, waking up just in time to see the Flyers score once more, called out, "What's the score?"

Beaming, Booth answered, "6 to 4."

Surprised, Hank exclaimed, "Holy shit."

Feeling three sets of eyes lock onto him, Hank frowned, "What?"

Laughing, Jared replied, "Apparently you entered into the Twilight Zone while you were sleeping and didn't realize it. Seeley has a no cussing rule around Christine."

Surprised, Hank smiled, "Does that rule include you too, Seeley?"

Frowning, Booth replied, "Of course."

Laughing, Hank stared at his grandson and then at Brennan, "Anyone want to start a pool to see how long the new rule lasts?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope this was ok. Reviews are always welcome. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Meezer-meow Prompt: Since Hank and Jared have met little Christine, how about Max?

Sounds like a good idea to me. We could use more fluff.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hearing the phone ring, Max answered it a little grumpily, "Its 11:36 at night. Who calls people at 11:36 at night?"

"Good evening to you too Max," Booth said with a smile.

"Booth, I was asleep, what the hell do you want?"

"Oh, I thought I'd call you and let you know that you're a grandfather."

Instantly awake, Max stared at the phone in his hand.

"Max you there?"

"Uh, yeah . . . Tempe had her baby? Why didn't you call me when she went into labor? How is she? What hospital is she in?"

"Whoa Max. Take it easy. She's at home. Come by tomorrow and you can meet your granddaughter."

"She's at home? What do you mean she's at home? When did she have her baby? Booth . . ."

Realizing that he was talking to air, Max hung up his phone.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Hank, sitting in the living room reading the newspaper, heard a rapid knocking on the door. Placing his paper down on the coffee table, Hank stood up and made his way to the front door. Hearing a rapid fire knock again, Hank opened the door to find an agitated Max on the front steps.

Surprised to find Hank standing before him, Max lowered his arm. "Uh . . . hello Hank, I came to see Tempe and the baby."

Smiling, Hank stood aside to let Max enter the house. "Yeah, I figured that. Come in, the kids are upstairs with the baby. They'll be back down in a bit. Can I get you a cup of coffee or tea or something?"

Stepping into the living room, Max shook his head, "No, I'm fine. When did Tempe have her baby? Booth called me last night to tell me Tempe had her baby; but, he didn't tell me when the baby was born."

Nodding his head, Hank replied, "Yeah, Seeley told me that he tried to call you the day the baby was born; but, you didn't answer your phone and he says you don't have a cell phone."

"He could have left a message on the machine."

Shrugging his shoulders, Hank smiled, "Yeah, well you know Seeley. He probably got interrupted and didn't bother to call back until he could talk to you in person."

Trying to be patient, Max asked again, "When did the baby get here?"

Walking over to the couch, Hank sat down and picked up his newspaper, "Three days ago."

Feeling his blood pressure rise, Max shook his head, "Three days ago?"

Deciding that he'd had enough of Max's irritation, Hank opened his paper and continued to read it.

Max, realizing that raising his voice at Hank was useless, sat down and waited.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Max was steadily losing his patience when he heard steps coming down the stair case. Looking up, Max stood up as he watched Booth move slowly as he carried a baby in his arms.

Arriving at the foot of the stairs, Booth looked over to see where his grandfather was. Seeing Max standing near his grandfather, Booth smiled. "Max are you ready to meet your granddaughter?"

"Booth, Hank said that the baby's been here for three days. Why did you wait until last night to call me?"

Surprised at Max's anger, Booth replied, "Christine decided to come before we could get to a hospital; so, we had to handle it ourselves. After she joined us, we had to go to the hospital to have Bones and the baby checked out. By then it was too late to call you. I tried to call you yesterday; but, you weren't home; so, I waited and called you last night after I figured you were home because you won't carry a cell phone. I did the best I could Max."

Opening his mouth, Max realized that arguing about missed phone calls and not using answering machines was going to cause more trouble than it was worth. Closing his mouth, Max stepped closer to Booth. "What did you name her?"

Staring at Max, Booth replied, "We named her Christine Angela Booth."

Stunned, Max stared at his granddaughter, "Christine? You named her Christine?"

Smiling, Booth responded, "Yes, we wanted to name her after Bone's Mom. Would you like to hold her?"

Wiping tears from his eyes, Max licked his lips and looked at the ground. Finally clearing his throat, Max looked up and wiped his eyes again, "Yeah, I would."

Gently placing his baby in Max's arms, Booth beamed, "Christine this is your grandfather, Max."

Holding the baby against his chest, Max gazed into his newborn granddaughter's face, "She's so beautiful. She looks just like Tempe did when she was born."

Feeling tears leak down his cheeks, Max looked up to see Brennan walking down the stairs, "Tempe, she's so beautiful."

Smiling, Brennan replied, "Yes she is."

Smiling at Max, Booth remarked, "I think Christine likes you Max."

Nodding his head, Max looked down at his yawning granddaughter, "Thanks Booth. Thanks for remembering me. I don't care that it took you a few days to call me. Thanks for remembering me."

Watching Brennan walk down the steps, Booth waited until she was standing next to him and then placed his arm around her shoulders. Glancing down at Brennan and then back at Max, Booth smiled, "You're family Max. I want you to remember that. We want you to be in Christine's life. Bones and I want you to be part of our family."

Smiling at her father, Brennan remarked, "The past is the past, Dad. Booth and I have decided that too much of the past has influenced us and we want that to stop. We have a new life and that begins with forgetting the past and forgiving past wrongs. We want you to be part of our family and our new life."

Emotional, Max sniffed and cleared his throat, "Thank you Tempe, thank you Booth. Thank you for allowing me to be part of your new life. Thank you for giving me a beautiful granddaughter and thank you for naming her Christine."

Nodding hear head, Brennan placed her arm around Booth's waist and hugged him, "You're welcome Dad. You are very welcome."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

Reviews are appreciated and welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Mendenbar, nertooold54, TLWtlw, daisesndaffidols and DorothyOz are just a little skeptical that Booth can keep from uttering cuss words.

If offensive language bothers you then please don't read this story. Keep in mind that this story is rated T for a reason.

I still don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had tried. He'd really really tried. It had almost become an obsession with him; but, in the end, he was doomed to failure and he knew it. His years in the Army didn't help and then moving his career into the FBI and dealing with criminals had bound to have a powerful influence on him. He just hadn't realized how much.

Booth had been slicing onions for the Stir Fry Brennan had wanted when he'd looked towards his daughter to check up on her and inadvertently sliced his finger. Grabbing his finger, Booth had yelled out, "Damn it" before he'd had time to form a coherent thought. Slapping his hand across his mouth, Booth checked his daughter and found that she was still sleeping. Shaking his head, Booth grabbed some band aids out of the cabinet, ran some water over the cut, dried it and put a band aid across it. Sighing, Booth rolled his eyes and glanced at his daughter again.

Walking into the kitchen, Brennan noticed Booth examining his band aided finger. Grabbing his hand, Brennan held the finger down where she could see it. "What did you do?"

Pulling his hand from her grasp, Booth smiled, "I just nicked it. It's fine."

Shaking her head, Brennan pointed to the floor where two blood drops could be seen. Shrugging his shoulders, Booth used a wet paper towel and cleaned it up. "Ok, a big nick. Still it's fine."

"I can put a stitch in it if you want me to."

Holding his hand behind his back, Booth smiled, "No thanks. It's fine."

Sighing, Brennan remarked, "I won't hurt you."

Laughing, Booth continued to hold his hand behind his back, "Yeah, I know."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Watching Booth leave the Lab, Angela turned to Brennan, "He's acting really weird lately."

Puzzled, Brennan turned to look at her friend, "I don't know what you mean."

Laughing, Angela replied, "I haven't heard him use one cuss word in the last two weeks. Is something wrong? Did he lose a bet?"

Shaking her head, Brennan turned and walked towards her office, "He wants to give up cursing. He doesn't want anyone to curse in front of Christine."

Shaking her head, Angela smiled, "He's going to hurt himself. I can see it now."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan remarked, "I think it is commendable that he's trying to change an ingrained language pattern. It is a very difficult thing to do."

Laughing, Angela replied, "Damned if he isn't trying though."

Shaking her head, Brennan sighed, "I sense that you are trying to be funny."

Frowning, Angela replied, "And obviously failing."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had picked up Brennan and Christine after work and found himself caught in a traffic tie up blocks long. Trying to practice patience, Booth turned on his radio to listen to music. After failing to find anything that could hold his attention, Booth sighed and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

Eventually traffic started moving and Booth waited through four light changes before he found himself able to make a needed left turn. As he entered the intersection, a pickup truck ran a red light and raced across the intersection, narrowly missing Booth's SUV. Shaking with anger, Booth clenched his teeth and took deep breaths.

Brennan, worried about Booth, remarked, "Booth, if you must curse then do so. I would rather hear your curses than to see you have a stroke."

Turning to Brennan, Booth shook his head, "Hey, I do not have to cuss."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "Angela says you're going to hurt yourself."

Ignoring Brennan, Booth glanced back at his daughter and sighed, "I don't have to cuss."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Booth was sitting in the man cave watching the Flyers take on the Devils when the unthinkable happened. With minutes left in the game and the Devils in control of the puck, Booth was on his feet pumped with excitement, exhorting his team to stop the Devils and get the puck back when the room went black.

Surprised, Booth shouted, "Bones, what's going on."

Hearing her voice float faintly through the doorway, Booth heard the dreaded words, "It looks like a power outage. The street lights are off."

Exhaling deeply, Booth yelled, "Son of a bitch . . . God Damn it all to Hell. I've had it. It's a God damned conspiracy. Even God wants me to cuss. Well, I've had enough. Shit on a stick there were only minutes left in the damned game, minutes. God damn it."

Seeing a beam from a flash light aimed at him through the doorway, Booth stood with his hands clenched at his side, breathing hard.

Hearing Brennan's amused voice behind the flashlight, Booth heard her say, "Do you feel better?"

Taking a deep breath, Booth smiled, "Yeah, I do."

Handing a flash light to Booth, Brennan walked over to the playpen and picked up an alert Christine. Turning to look at Booth, Brennan commented, "A leopard cannot change it's spots and still be called a leopard."

Laughing, Booth turned on his flash light and sat down on his recliner. Twirling the flashlight in his right hand, Booth exclaimed, "No shit."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Well he tried. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny1701 prompt: I'd love you to write something with Booth in Daddy mode - they are so adorable together.

Warning: Slight spoiler for an upcoming episode. Very slight spoiler.

Thanks for reviewing my stories. I appreciate all reviews as they let me know you're interested.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It started out as a game. Christine had been lying in the playpen crying and Booth had been desperate to get her to stop. Kneeling down, Booth had placed his hands over his face and then suddenly lowered them and said "peek-a-boo". Christine, puzzled by the actions of her father had stopped crying and had sat up to see what he was doing. Relieved Booth had played peek-a-boo several times. Christine, fascinated had finally crawled on her hands and knees over to where her father was and pulled herself up holding onto the rib of the playpen.

Booth, relieved and happy that his daughter had stopped crying, waited until Christine was standing next to him and once more he'd placed his hands over his face and then suddenly lowered them saying "peek-a-boo". Christine, mimicking her father, placed her little hands over her face and then peeked through the spaces between her splayed fingers.

Booth, laughing, put his hands over his face and then splayed them like Christine. Christine, seeing her father imitate her, squealed with laughter. After Booth had done that trick a half a dozen times, he'd stood up and leaned over the playpen. Picking up Christine, Booth walked over to his stereo and turned it on. Holding her firmly against his chest with one arm, Booth held her little right hand in his free hand and started to dance around the room to Guns N' Roses "Sweet Child O' Mine", singing at the top of his lungs. Christine, smiling watched her father's happy face as they moved around the room.

Once that song was over, Booth heard Green Day's "Time of Your Life" begin to play. Smiling, Booth looked at Christine, "Wow, Christine, I'm going to have to make a mixed tape for you." Bobbing his head, Booth started to dance around the room again, laughing at the happy expression on his daughter's face.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan, finally finishing up her work on the skull of the victim from their latest case, came home to find the lights still on in the lower part of the house. Walking in to the living room, Brennan found Booth lying on the floor sleeping with Christine lying on top of him. Smiling, Brennan walked over to the stereo and turned it off.

Walking back to where Booth and Christine lay, Brennan knelt down beside them and shook Booth's shoulder, "Booth, your back is going to be a wreck if you continue to sleep there."

Jerking awake, Booth smiled at Brennan, "Hey, I'm glad you're home."

Lifting Christine off of Booth's chest, Brennan shook her head, "Booth, get off of the floor and go to bed."

Nodding his head, Booth sat up only to groan and grab his lower back, "Damn, I should have lain on the couch."

Getting his knees under him, Booth slowly stood up and rubbed his back, "Ok, well, it isn't anything that a hot shower won't take care of."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "Before you shower, let me give you a massage."

Grinning, Booth called out to Brennan, "Sounds like a plan. Oh, Sweets called a while ago. He went to some concert and won't be home until late. We have the house to ourselves."

Smiling, Brennan glanced back at Booth, "Maybe I'll join you in the tub once I give you that massage."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Brennan was attempting to play peek-a-boo with her daughter; but, she wasn't having any success. Booth puzzled, watched Brennan try to engage their daughter in the game. Not understanding why Christine wasn't playing with her mother, Booth decided to remain silent about the peek-a-boo game they had played the night before. He didn't want Brennan to think that her daughter didn't like her; so, in this case, he really believed that silence was golden.

After watching Sweets enter the room and also try to play peek-a-boo with Christine, Booth decided that neither Brennan or Sweets were doing it right and he wasn't about to correct them. He knew they were both very touchy about certain things and he didn't feel like walking into a mine field that early in the morning.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth was giving Christine a bath when she started putting her hands across her face and splayed her fingers, peeking at her father through the spaces between her fingers. Booth, acting surprised, laughed and responded, "Peek-a-boo". Doing it several time, Booth didn't realize that he had an audience until he heard Brennan interrupt his game.

"When did she start doing that?"

Feeling guilty, Booth turned and replied, "Last night."

Shaking her head, Brennan asked, "Why didn't you tell me about it this morning? I was worried that Christine was falling behind in her top percentile."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth turned and lifted Christine out of the tub. "I didn't want you to get upset because she wasn't playing with you this morning when she played with me last night. Kids do things when they want to, not when you them want to. I figured she'd play peek-a-boo with you sooner or later."

Nodding her head, Brennan watched Booth dry their daughter gently with a towel big enough to lose her in. "Well, at least I know she's still in the top percentile of her age group."

Laughing, Booth replied, "You worry too much, Bones. Let her be a baby. She'll do things at her speed and what ever speed that is will be good enough for me."

Hearing Christine laugh as her father fluffed her hair, Brennan smiled, "She is a happy baby."

Turning, Booth held Christine out to Brennan, "That she is Bones. That she is."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Absolute pure fluff and not trying to be anything else. Reviews would be nice. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Mychakk prompt: I was wondering, what would you say for Caroline meeting the girl? (cause I love her and it would be amusing.)

Thanks for the kind reviews. They've really been nice.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Booth had stopped by the Hoover to pick up some paper work that he needed to finish. He'd taken a few days off to give Brennan a break looking after Christine; but, he really needed to finish two reports that Hacker was raving about too.

Walking out of the elevator onto the fourth floor, Booth carried the infant carrier in his left hand while Christine slept soundly in its cushions. Walking towards his office, Booth was stopped by Charlie.

"Hey, Booth, let me see the baby."

Stopping, Booth waited for Charlie to bend over and look at Christine. Smiling, Booth noticed the other agents from the bullpen walking over to have a look at his baby.

"Wow, Booth, she's beautiful."

Beaming, Booth stared down at his sleeping daughter. "Thanks. She looks just like her mother."

Nodding his head, Charlie replied, "I feel sorry for you."

Frowning, Booth asked, "What do you mean you feel sorry for me?"

Laughing, Charlie straightened up, "If she's this beautiful now, God help you once she hits the teen years."

Contemplating the future, Booth shrugged his shoulders, "I plan to teach her how to shoot a gun and she's going to take karate lessons too."

Caroline, stepping out of the break room, pushed Charlie out of the way. Staring at Christine, Caroline remarked, "You may have to get her a body guard too."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Nah, Bones would never agree to that. I'll just have to make sure she knows how to protect herself."

Folding her arms across her chest, Caroline glanced at the agents around her and remarked, "Of course, by the time she's dating I expect you to be at least an Assistant Deputy Director and you can just order surveillance for her when you need it."

Laughing, Booth replied, "Yeah, I don't think that's a wise use of an Agent's time, Caroline."

Shaking her head, Caroline responded, "If it keeps you from shooting boyfriends then I don't think so."

Laughing, Charlie looked up to see Booth glaring at him. Clearing his throat, Charlie remarked, "I agree with Caroline. It wouldn't look good if you were sitting in jail for murder."

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "Ha Ha, very funny. She's four weeks old. Let's not rush things alright? You'd think you'd never seen a beautiful baby before. Caroline, you're daughter is gorgeous and I don't see you or your former husband sitting in jail."

Smirking, Caroline glanced at Charlie and then Booth, "Only because it took all of my strength to keep David from murdering Sherry's boyfriends. David was worse than you are when it comes to our daughter. Of course, I say that now. I'll have to wait and see what happens down the road. We may have to give David a retainer to standby as your attorney once Christine hits her dating years. Hell, after David's seen Christine, he might do it Pro Bono, who knows."

Rolling his eyes, Booth sighed, "I got to go. Bones is home alone and probably misses Christine."

"Listen Cher', you tell Dr. Brennan that I'll be by sometime this weekend with a present for my future God-daughter."

Surprised, Booth asked, "You want to be Christine's Godmother?"

Nodding her head, Caroline smiled, "Of course, who else could you find to make sure that she toes the line? She's going to have you so wrapped around her little fingers, the way I figure it, Dr. Brennan is going to need someone to back her up when it comes time to say no to Christine and you aren't going to be able to do it; so, I'll be there to do it for you."

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "She is not going to wrap me around her fingers."

Guffawing, Charlie quickly put his hand over his mouth and coughed.

Laughing, Caroline nodded at Charlie, "You see, even Charlie knows you're going to be mush around this child."

Walking towards his office, Booth looked back at Caroline, "Yeah yeah."

Watching Booth, enter his office, Caroline turned to Charlie, "I knew any child that those two made would be trouble. You'll see, the child is beautiful and probably smarter than we are. God help us when she's sixteen."

Nodding his head, Charlie stared at Booth as he walked out of his office and down the hallway to the elevator. "God that's the truth."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Mychakk prompt: maybe Parker's return? a little family time? or daddy time with kids? and Parker playing with Christine.

Thanks for reading my story. So far, it's been pure fluff. This chapter will continue that trend.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

"Dad . . . Dad . . . Dad where are you?"

Stepping over to the head of the stairs, Booth called down the staircase, "I'm up here, Buddy. What's the problem?"

Running to the stair case, Parker looked at his father, "Dad come quick, I was in the laundry room putting my dirty clothes in the basket and I heard water running in the wall. No way that's normal Dad."

Surprised, Booth jogged down the stairs and into the laundry room. Walking rapidly into the laundry room, Booth stopped in the middle of the room and listened. Nodding his head, Booth walked over to where the washing machine was and hoisted himself on top of the machine.

Pointing at the flashlight sitting on a shelf across the room, Booth asked, "Can you get the flashlight for me Parker?"

Hurrying across the room, Parker grabbed the flashlight and ran over to where his father was perched.

Grabbing the flashlight, Booth leaned over the back of the machine and flashed the light downward. "Shit"

Leaping off the washing machine, Booth jogged out of the room with Parker following him, "Where are we going Dad?"

Running towards the kitchen, Booth replied over his shoulder, "I have to cut the water off to the house."

Opening the back door, Booth ran to the small pump house next to the back of the house, opened the little door and turned off the water going into the house. Turning to Parker, Booth smiled, "Good job, Parker. Now we have to fix the problem."

Surprised, Parker asked, "We have to? You mean I get to help you fix the problem?"

Clapping his hand on top of Parker's left shoulder, Booth replied, "You sure can. It's about time you started to learn plumbing. Since I'm pretty good at fixing plumbing problems them I should start teaching you what I know."

Excited, Parker jumped up and down, "Cool."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Booth had pulled the washing machine away from the wall, he turned off the water valves, unscrewed the hoses going into the machine and then pulled it out into the middle of the room. Inspecting the pipe running up the wall, Booth pointed to the cold water pipe, "It's that joint. I'm going to have to replace it."

Nodding, Parker asked, "Is that hard?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Nah, this is an easy job. Believe me, I've seen really bad pipe breaks and this is nothing."

Making sure that Brennan knew what was going on, Booth drove over to the hardware store with Parker for parts. While he was picking up joints, Booth decided to pick up a little variety of pipe, elbow joints, straight joints and other parts for future use. The house was fairly old and he wanted to be prepared.

"I have a couple of empty popcorn tins left over from Christmas, I told Bones they would come in handy. I'll put my extra joints in the cans and leave them in the laundry room."

Impressed, Parker responded, "That's pretty cool Dad. You're really smart."

Proud that his son thought so highly of him, Booth beamed, "Just common sense Buddy."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

After they'd repaired the bad joint, Booth went out side and turned the water back on. Walking back into the laundry room, Booth inspected the pipe to make sure it wasn't leaking. Walking over to the chair sitting in front of the folding table, Booth sat down and stared at the pipes.

Parker, a little puzzled, looked at his father, "What are we doing now Dad?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "Waiting to see if my job holds. We'll give it about thirty minutes. If it holds then we'll set the machine back in place."

Curious, Parker asked, "How did you learn to fix plumbing, Dad"

Scratching his chin, Booth smiled, "Pops taught me most of what I know. Other stuff I learned from plumbing books. Bones bought me a book once and I used it when I had to replace the pipes in my old apartment. It was a pretty good book."

Nodding his head, Parker stared at the pipes, "I think it was nice of Bones to mop up the water while we were gone so we wouldn't get wet when we fixed the pipe."

His eyes flicking towards the doorway, Booth commented, "She's very kind. She does nice stuff like that all of the time."

Pulling himself up onto the folding table, Parker kicked legs back and forth, "I'm glad you and Bones got together Dad. I really didn't like Hannah."

Startled, Booth turned to look at his son, "I thought you two got along ok."

Shaking his head, Parker replied, "I don't think she likes kids."

Sighing, Booth replied, "I'm sorry Buddy. At the time, she made sense. Now that I look back on that part of my life, I realize that she didn't make sense at all. I was really screwed up back then. . . . Well, that's over and Bones is in my life and I'm probably the happiest guy around. Sometimes we have to make really big mistakes to . . . Well, never mind, Bones is great and I'm glad you two get along. You always have."

Nodding his head, Parker smiled, "Yeah, she's cool. I wish I was as smart as she is."

Reaching over and patting Parker's knee, Booth replied, "You're pretty smart, Parker. Bones thinks you might make a really good scientist some day."

Shaking his head, Parker replied, "No way Dad. I'm going to be an FBI agent some day."

Surprised, Booth stared at his son, "Really?"

"Oh sure, I hate it when it evil people think they can do anything they want. I want our side to win. I want to be like you. You hate evil people and make them pay for the bad things they do. I want to do that."

Feeling like his face was going to break, he was smiling so hard, Booth replied, "Thanks Parker."

Studying the pipe, Parker asked, "Do you think it's ok."

Standing up, Booth walked over to the pipes and inspected them. Giving Parker the thumbs up, Booth moved the washing machine closer to the wall, reattached the hoses to the machine and turned the water valves back on. Hopping back onto the washing machine, Booth used the flashlight to make sure that the joint was holding.

Jumping back off of the machine, Booth reached out and ruffled Parker's hair, "There you go. We did it. All fixed."

Proud, Parker smiled at his father, "Thanks Dad for teaching me plumbing."

Patting Parker's shoulder, Booth replied, "Any time Parker . . . Although I hope not anytime soon."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

More fluff. What can I say, my muse wanted to write fluff. Reviews are welcome and encouraged. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Boneschic prompt: What if Angela's dad was to meet Christine?

I thought that might be interesting.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Michael's first birthday was fast approaching and Angela had sent out birthday invitations to a few of her friends. She wanted Michael's birthday party to be small and intimate. She knew that her father was doing a concert that weekend in London; so, she'd sent him an invitation knowing that he wouldn't be able to come.

Brennan had been delighted to receive an invitation to Michael's birthday party. Booth, not so much.

"Ah come on Bones. It's a birthday party for a baby. I don't want to go."

Frowning, Brennan decided to use logic, "Do you plan on having a birthday party for Christine when she has her first birthday?"

Pouting, Booth stared at Brennan, "Alright, I'll go; but, I'm not going to have a good time."

Smiling, Brennan replied, "That's alright. You aren't required to have a good time. You're only required to bring a present and sing 'Happy Birthday".

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth sighed, "Yeah, I can do that." Laughing, Booth grabbed Brennan around the waist and informed her, "I'm going to sing Happy Birthday whether they like it or not. If I have to suffer then they can too."

Shaking her head, Brennan stared at Booth, "You do not sing badly."

Rolling his eyes, Booth replied, "Yeah? I'm beginning to think that you're hearing is shot."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the Hodgins/Montenegro home, Booth found the living room and game room had been decorated in the "Thomas the Train" theme. Sighing, Booth walked into the living room and handed over the Booth/Brennan present.

Watching Brennan holding Christine while hugging Angela and Michael, Booth leaned towards Hodgins, "So what kind of refreshments are you serving?"

Smiling, Hodgins replied, "I have tea, coffee, coke and punch."

Frowning, Booth responded, "I meant to eat."

"Oh, we have sandwiches, cake and ice cream. Angela also made a vegetable platter and some tossed salad and I plan to barbeque some steaks for those that are interested."

Rubbing his hands together, Booth exclaimed, "I want mine done rare. Just gray enough on the outside that it doesn't moo when you put a fork in it."

Laughing, Hodgins responded, "They're going to make you eat outside, I can just see it."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "I don't give a damn. Just make sure it's rare and not raw."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The party had been underway for about two hours when Angela's father arrived. Making a quiet entrance, Billy walked through the living room, searching for his daughter and grandson. Spying Booth sitting on a chair in the living room, holding Christine, Billy walked over to where they were sitting.

"I know I'm a little late. Where is everyone?"

Smiling, Booth pointed over his shoulder, "They're in the back yard, playing with some train on a track that Hodgins set up for Michael's birthday."

Puzzled, Billy asked, "Why aren't you out there with them?"

Smiling, Booth looked down at his sleeping daughter, "Christine was getting cranky and I thought she should have a nap. They're going to be serving cake soon. Everyone is just trying to digest the big lunch we just had. You got here just in time to sing Happy Birthday."

Looking down at Christine, Billy noticed her yawn and open her eyes, "Can I hold her for a few minutes?"

Noticing that his daughter was awake, Booth smiled, "Sure."

Bending down, Billy lifted Christine into his arms, "Hey Pumpkin, aren't you pretty? You're definitely going to drive the boys crazy, baby girl."

Rolling his eyes, Booth responded, "Not if Daddy has any say in it."

Laughing, Billy replied, "Hell son, take it from the father of a beautiful woman, you won't."

Handing the baby back to Booth, Billy sighed, "So let's go. I want to make sure Michael hears me sing Happy Birthday to him. He loves to hear me sing."

Nodding his head, Booth laughed, "I'm with you Billy. He'll just love it when he hears me sing too."

Curious, Billy asked, "So you have a pretty good singing voice?"

Laughing, Booth replied, "Hell no; but, he'll like the novelty of hearing someone who can't carry a tune in a paper bag."

Shrugging his shoulders, Billy responded, "It doesn't seem to bother you."

"Nah, my grandfather always told me if you can't sing well, sing loud, it'll confuse the hell out of everyone."

Laughing, Billy walked away from Booth, "I like your grandfather. He has a wonderful sense or humor. That's wonderful advice."

Smiling, Booth followed Billy out to the back yard, "Yeah, that's because he can't sing either."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So Billy met Christine. What do you think of this little story?


	9. Chapter 9

BOOTHBONES LOVE prompt: was wondering if you ever thought about writing a one shot or story about Rebecca wanting to be with Booth again only to find out that he is with Bones... hope you write it

Thanks for the great reviews. Remember, prompts are always welcome.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Running in to the house, Parker slammed the front door shut, "Mom, mom . . . Where are you Mom? I have something I need to tell you . . ."

Walking into the living room, Rebecca frowned, "Parker, you're making enough noise to raise the dead. What's going on?"

Dropping his sports bag, Parker ran across the room and threw his arms around his mother's waist. Looking up into his beloved mother's face, Parker gushed, "Mom, you're never going to believe it. Hannah is gone. Dad broke up with her."

Surprised at the news, Rebecca looked down at Parker's excited face, "Are you sure? I thought your father was really serious about Hannah."

Shrugging his shoulders, Parker threw his hands up in the air, "She's gone. I asked where she was when I got to Dad's apartment this weekend and he told me that they broke up. . . . He did seem pretty sad about it though. He said he isn't; but, he sure didn't smile very much this weekend."

Nodding her head, Rebecca stared at the sports bag near the front door, "Go put your bag in your room and we'll order pizza for dinner."

Looking around, Parker asked, "Where's Brent?"

Sighing, Rebecca replied, "Parker, I have some bad news and I guess I'd better just tell you. Brent is no longer living with us. He moved out yesterday. He was offered a new and very more important position at his company's Dallas Corporate office and I can't go with him. I can't just move across the country and give up my career. The partners are talking about adding me to the partnership and I just can't give that up. I hope you aren't too upset."

Shrugging his shoulders, Parker replied, "Nah, it's ok. I don't want to move to Dallas either."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few months went by and Parker noticed that his father still seemed to have his sad moments. Arriving home from his weekend with his father, Parker ran into the living room and called out, "Mom, Mom, I'm home. Where are you?

Stepping out of the hallway, Rebecca smiled, "You know some day, you're going to come home, walk in to this house quietly and I'll faint dead away from the shock."

Blushing, Parker smiled, "Oh, Mom. . . . What's for dinner? Boy, I'm hungry."

Frowning, Rebecca asked, "Didn't you eat dinner tonight?'

Shaking his head, Parker walked towards the kitchen, "We had a late lunch. Bones and Dad and me went to a hockey game and then we ate lunch afterward. Dad figured I'd still be full at dinner time and I kind of was; but, now I'm hungry again."

Nodding her head, Rebecca remarked, "There's some left over fried chicken in the fridge."

Following her son in to the kitchen, Rebecca leaned against the doorframe, "How is your father doing? Is he still sad?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Parker pulled out the Ziplock bag stuffed with fried chicken from the fridge. "I guess. He says he's happy; but, he sure didn't act like it sometimes when I was there. He was kind of mopey. I mean I had a good time and Dad and Bones played board games with me Saturday afternoon and then we went to the zoo and then we came back and had spaghetti; but, Saturday night, Dad was kind of acting sad and mopey and he said it wasn't anything; but, I could tell."

Sighing, Rebecca replied, "Maybe he's lonely."

Nodding his head, Parker took a bite from the chicken leg he was holding, "I think so too. He seemed happy when me and Bones were there; but, then when Bones went home and we were just watching TV I could see that he was sad. Maybe he misses Hannah."

Pursing her lips, Rebecca replied, "It's tough when you break up with someone."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A week later, Parker had a sleepover at a friends' house and Rebecca decided to go check on Booth. Arriving at his apartment, Rebecca checked her dress and makeup before knocking on the door.

Answering the door in a pair of running shorts, Booth was surprised to see Rebecca, "Hey, Rebecca, is everything ok? Is Parker Ok?'

Smiling, Rebecca replied, "Yes, he's fine. He's at a friends house tonight. I just thought since I'm free and you're free that I'd drop by and see if you wanted to go out tonight."

Clearing his throat, Booth pursed his lips, "Uh, yeah, that sounds nice, Rebecca it really does; but, you see. . . Uh, well . . ."

The door being pulled from his hand, Booth looked down to see Bones holding the door knob in her hand and staring at Rebecca.

"I'm sorry, Rebecca; but, Booth will be unable to go out with you tonight. We had plans to stay in tonight."

Rebecca, staring at Brennan dressed in an old FBI t-shirt and a pair of running shorts, swallowed, "Oh, I uh . . . I didn't realize that Seeley was . . ."

Looking from Brennan and then to Booth, Rebecca forced herself to smile, "Obviously Parker misunderstood your mood last weekend, Seeley. He thought you were sad last Saturday night because you were missing Hannah."

Shaking his head, Booth placed his left arm around Brennan's shoulders, "Yeah, no, I'm doing ok. Bones and me have come to an agreement and we're seeing each other now. We're doing pretty good."

Nodding her head, Rebecca smiled a genuine smile, "I'm happy for you Seeley. I really am. . . . Well, I have to go. I'll see you later."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "Thanks."

Watching, Rebecca walk to the elevator, Booth released Brennan's shoulders and walked down the hallway towards the living room. Brennan continued to stare at Rebecca as she moved to the elevator. Rebecca, before entering the elevator, nodded her head at Brennan and called out, "I really am happy for the both of you."

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled and closed the door.

Rebecca watching the elevator doors slide shut, sighed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope this is what you wanted. Reviews as always are very welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

Bones vs. Bones and Guest wanted to see Rebecca meet Christine for the first time.

Sounds like an interesting story idea. Of course, I felt this would be a good way to see a major event occur in Booth's relationship with his son that we didn't get to see on Bones.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the Booth/Brennan house, Rebecca turned towards her son, "Remember Parker, let me talk to your father first. Don't say anything about it until I can talk to him."

Sighing, Parker turned towards his mother, "Do we really have to do this?"

"Parker, we talked about this."

Sighing, Parker turned his glance towards the house, "Yes ma'am."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Standing on the front steps waiting for the door to open, Parker kept rocking back and forth on his feet. Watching the door open, Parker threw himself at Booth once he saw his father standing before him.

Concerned, Booth hugged Parker and threw a questioning look at Rebecca.

Grimacing, Rebecca attempted a smile, ""Hello Seeley. We thought we'd come by and see the new baby."

Looking down at his son, who was hugging him so tightly, Booth smiled at Parker, "Hey buddy, your sister is upstairs with Bones. Would you like to go up and see her?"

Wiping the tears from his face, Parker nodded and replied, "Yeah, Dad."

Walking slowly away from his father, Parker glanced back and then ran towards the stairs. Booth watching his son run up the stairs, turned and asked Rebecca, "What the hell is wrong with Parker?"

Walking past Booth, Rebecca stepped into the house and then turned back to look at Booth, "We need to talk Seeley."

Dreading the tone of voice Rebecca was using, Booth crossed his arms across his chest, "About what?"

Sighing deeply, Rebecca responded, "I've been offered a partnership with my law firm and I've accepted it. I'm being transferred to our London office. Parker and I will moving at the end of the month."

Stunned, Booth dropped his arms by his side, "You're moving to London? For how long?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Rebecca replied, "Probably four years at the very least."

Catching his breath, Booth stared at Rebecca. "Four years?"

Shaking her head, Rebecca responded, "This is a great opportunity for me, Seeley. I'm going to be in charge of the London Office. It's huge for me."

"But Parker is going with you, to London?"

Nodding her head, Rebecca replied, "Yes, of course. . . . Seeley, he'll be coming back to the States a couple times a year. It's not like you won't see him for four years. I promised Parker I would set up a Skype account so you two can video conference when ever you want to. You'll see it won't be so bad."

Shaking his head, Booth stared in disbelief at his ex, "But four years?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Rebecca replied, "This is huge for me, Seeley. I can't turn it down."

Turning abruptly, Booth replied, "I'm going upstairs to check on my son."

Shaking her head, Rebecca watched Booth trudge up the stair case, his shoulders slumped, the look of defeat written in the way he walked. Walking over to the couch, Rebecca placed her purse down on the coffee table and sat down on the end of the couch. Crossing her arms across her chest, Rebecca stared after Booth, "Damn it."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth entering the nursery saw Parker clutching his arms around Brennan's waist, crying. Sighing, Booth walked over to where Parker and Brennan were standing and knelt down next to his son.

"I'm sorry, Parker."

Turning, Parker threw his arms around his father's neck, "It's not fair Dad. I don't want to go to London. I want to stay here with you."

Sighing, Booth rubbed his hand in a circular motion on Parker's back, "I'm sorry Buddy. I don't have the right to stop your mother from moving to London. She says this a big career move for her. . . . Hey, she said that you'll be coming back to the States at least twice a year and we can talk on the internet every day."

Shaking his head, Parker cried out, "But I won't get to see you like I have been, Dad. I don't want to go to London Dad. I want to stay with you."

Sighing, Booth put his chin on the top of his sons head, "Parker, I wish I could stop this; but, I can't. I don't have a legal way to stop this, I'm sorry."

Crying harder, Parker hid his eyes in his father's neck, "I don't want to go Dad."

Feeling like his tears were going to flow any minute, Booth took a deep shaky breath and looked up at Brennan, "It won't be so bad. I was in London once and I thought it was a great city. I mean I had a lot of fun while I was there and really, you'll love it, Parker. You'll see."

Rolling her eyes, Brennan watched Booth with a wary expression on her face.

Giving Brennan a weak smile, Booth stood up, "Hey Parker, have you met Christine yet?"

Shaking his head, Parker wiped his eyes with the hem of his shirt, "No."

Biting his lip, Booth walked over to the crib and picked up his daughter. Taking a deep breath, Booth turned around and knelt back down again, "Come see your sister, Parker."

Walking slowly over to where Booth knelt on the carpet, Parker stared at his sister, "She's cute."

Smiling, Booth replied, "She looks like her mother."

Nodding, Parker glanced over at Brennan and then back at Christine, "Yeah." Holding out his index finger, Parker poked his sister gently in the chest, "She's really small."

Laughing, Booth looked down at his sleeping daughter, "Yeah, she is. It's a good thing she has a big brother."

Swallowing hard, Parker complained, "But I won't be here to protect her."

Reaching out and placing his hand on Parker's shoulder, Booth smiled, "You won't always be in London Parker. You'll see. You're Mom will do her stint there and you guys will be back before you know it."

Looking at Brennan, Booth licked his lower lip, "I want you to remember something, Bud. I love you, Bones loves you and Christine loves you and we'll be here when you come back. Also, you'll come visit as often as possible and maybe Bones and me and Christine will go to London to visit you. It'll be cool. You'll see."

Wiping his eyes again on the hem of his shirt, Parker nodded his head.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Rebecca saw three very unhappy people walking down the stairs and hated that she was the cause of all of this grief. Booth, walking into the living room carrying Christine, moved closer to Rebecca.

"So, this is Christine, Rebecca."

Standing, Rebecca looked down at the baby and smiled, "She's beautiful, Seeley."

Smiling at Christine, Booth remarked, "Yeah, she looks just like Bones."

Turning her gaze on to Brennan, Rebecca smiled, "She's lucky to have such wonderful people as parents. You two are going to be fantastic parents."

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled sadly, "Thank you."

Turning back to Booth, Rebecca informed, "We can't stay, Seeley. We just came by to see the baby and to tell you our news. I'll bring Parker back this weekend."

Parker, seeing the sad look on Booth's face, stepped over to where his father was standing and put his arms around Booth's waist, just under Christine. Leaning over Christine, Parker smiled, "I'll be back this weekend Christine. Your big brother will be back in four days."

Releasing his father, Parker ran across the living room, opened the front door and raced out of the house to his mother's car.

Watching her son flee the room, Rebecca sighed, "I really am sorry it has to be this way, Seeley." Picking up her purse, Rebecca followed her son out of the house, closing the door behind her.

Booth watching the door close, sat down on the couch and started to weep. Brennan, upset at the unfairness of the situation, sat down next to Booth. Reaching out and rubbing the tears from his face, Brennan stared at Booth's sad face. "I'm sorry Booth. Would you like to hire a lawyer and try to stop her from taking Parker out of the country? We can try."

Shaking his head slowly, Booth turned his gaze onto Brennan, "Thanks Bones. I can't do that. I can't take Parker away from his mother. I know what its like for a boy to lose his mother and I just can't do that to him. He needs her."

Placing her right arm around Booth's shoulders, Brennan leaned against him, "I love you Booth. I love you and I will never allow Christine to be taken from you. I promise."

Swallowing, Booth sniffled, "Thanks Bones. I love you and I know you and Christine will never leave me. We're a family."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, this one turned out sad and a little ironic. Let me know what you thought of this. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

JBCFlyers19 prompt: What if Billy and Max had to babysit Michael and Christine together, because everyone else was called away to a crime scene or something. No telling what trouble those two could get into together. And if you want an added bonus for maybe a second chapter, Booth could call Caroline to discretely go over and check up on them... Now that would be a hoot, because we all know Caroline does nothing discretely...

Sounds like it might be interesting, so . . .

Thanks for reading my little stories. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Max had received a call at 2:35 a.m., "Max, I need to ask you a huge favor."

Groggy, Max replied, "What do you want?"

Clearing his throat, Booth responded, "Bones and me have been called out to a case. We need someone to watch Christine. It might be for a couple of days too. We have to drive over to Wheeling, West Virginia and I'm not sure when we'll be back."

Awake, Max scrubbed his face, "No problem. Let me get dressed and pack an overnight bag and I'll be right there."

"Uh. . . Max that's not all, I also need you to look after Michael Hodgins, Jack and Angela's son. Jack has to go with us and Angela is out of town right now. She's taking a computer course at William and Mary and won't be back for another week."

Shaking his head, Max quipped, "One baby, two babies, not a problem. I'll be over in about 30 minutes."

"Thanks Max. We really appreciate it."

Rubbing his right eye, Max stared at his unmade bed, "Yeah, that's ok. I told you to call me anytime and I meant it. You can count on me."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Max was trying to feed two babies lunch when he heard a knock on the front door. Max was torn about what to do; so, placing a little chopped spaghetti on the tray in front of Michael, Max picked up Christine and cautioned Michael, "Don't move, I'll be right back. Eat your skettis."

Grabbing a few strands of spaghetti, Michael crowed, "Skettis."

Smiling, Max held Christine firmly on his hip and hurried into the living room. Throwing the door open Max saw Billy on the front steps, "Come in and close the door."

Turning, Max hurried back into the kitchen to find some spaghetti on the floor, in Michael's hair, on his shirt and some on his face, "Damn, Michael, I was gone, what, two minutes tops."

Laughing, Michel slapped the spaghetti still on the tray in front of him.

Shaking his head, Max sat down at the table next to the highchair and tried to get Christine to eat some baby food. Billy, walking into the kitchen, saw the poor state of hygiene his grandson was in and remarked, "I don't think I've ever seen him eat spaghetti before. I don't think I want to again."

Laughing, Max replied, "This isn't anything. I gave him cream of wheat this morning and I had to mop the floor and the walls. He likes to fling stuff more than eat it. I just hope he doesn't give Christine any ideas. Tempe will be pissed if her baby starts throwing food around."

Smiling, Billy shook his head, pulled a chair over next to Michael's high chair and wiped some of the sauce off of Michael's face. Licking the sauce on his finger, Billy replied, "Not bad, did you make it?"

Nodding his head, Max replied, "Yeah, sure. If you'd like some there's plenty so help yourself."

Standing up, Billy searched the cabinets for a plate and a fork, filled his plate with spaghetti and sauce, sprinkled some grated parmesan on top and walked back over to the table. Rolling some of the pasta on to his fork, Billy took a bite. "Hmm, yeah this is pretty good. This is as good as my mother use to make."

Spooning up some applesauce, Max fed Christine a small portion. "Yeah, my wife taught me how to cook. She was really good. . . So, what brings you here? I thought you were on tour."

Shrugging his shoulders, Billy watched Michael stuff some spaghetti in his mouth and laugh. Laughing at his grandson's antics, Billy replied, "I was on tour. I have a two week break and I decided to come and see how my family is doing. I called Angela and she told me she was at William and Mary; so, I called Jack and he told me he was in Wheeling and that Michael was over here."

Watching Christine spit out the applesauce, Max made a face and wiped the sauce from her face and bib. "I've been babysitting them since early this morning. I must be getting old because I am exhausted. These kids are full of energy and I'm running out."

Eating some pasta, Billy studied Max's tired face, "Tell you what, I'll stay here and help you babysit them until the parents come back. I don't have anything else to do right now and I wouldn't mind visiting with my grandson for a few days."

Grateful, Max replied, "You can stay in Booth's and Tempe's room. I'll stay in Parker's room. I have Michael sleeping in the playpen that his father brought with him, in Christine's room. It's comfortable enough and he doesn't seem to mind."

Nodding his head, Billy responded, "Sounds ok to me. After we finish lunch I'll help you give these little tornadoes a bath and see if we can get them to take a nap. Maybe later this afternoon, I'll give them a little concert. Michael loves music. I'm assuming Christine does to."

Shrugging his shoulders, Max replied, "I'm sure that she does. Booth and Tempe have a hell of a CD collection."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After the sun went down, Billy went out to his truck and brought his guitar in the house along with a speaker. Setting it up in the living room, Max brought Christine down stairs and then Michael. Placing them both in the playpen, Max sat on the chair next to the playpen and waited for Billy's concert to begin.

Billy ready to play, stood about six feet from his audience and started a riff and then moved on to "Cheap Sunglasses". Michael, excited to hear the music he loved so much, pulled himself up and holding on to the playpen, bounced up and down in time to the song. Squealing when the song finished, Michael cried out, "Pappy."

Smiling, Billy winked at his grandson and started playing "Sharp Dressed Man".

Christine, fascinated by the concert, sat in the playpen and clapped her hands together. Max thought it was cute that her timing was off; but, she seemed happy enough.

Barely hearing the house phone ring, Max walked over to the phone in the kitchen and took the phone off of the hook, "Welcome to the House of Blues".

Puzzled, Booth asked, "What the hell does that mean?"

Smiling, Max replied, "Billy's here. He's giving the kids a concert."

Turning to Jack, Booth notified Hodgins, "Your father-in-law is at my house playing a concert for the kids."

Startled, Hodgins replied, "Holy cow."

Worried, Booth placed the phone back up to his ear, "Max, is everything ok?"

Smiling, Max replied, "Oh sure. Everything's fine. Billy plans to stay with me and help take care of the kids until you guys get back."

Sighing, Booth replied, "Ok, how about letting me talk to Christine."

Frowning, Max responded, "Well, I'll go get her; but, I don't imagine she's much of a conversationalist."

"Ha Ha Max, I want to talk to Christine."

"Sure, hold on." Placing the phone down, Max retrieved Christine from the living room and brought her into the kitchen. The minute Max had walked away from the living room with Christine in his arms she began to cry.

Moving his granddaughter to his right hip, Max picked up the phone, "Booth she's crying. I don't think she liked me taking her away from the concert. Here she is."

Placing the phone next to her face, Max watched Christine cry while Booth tried to talk to her. Finally seeing that it was useless, Max put the phone up next to his ear, "Sorry Booth, she's mad."

Irritated, Booth replied, "I'll call back later tonight."

Shrugging his shoulders, Max replied, "It's your dime and your time."

Ending the call, Booth glanced at Hodgins, "Christine is crying. She wouldn't stop. Maybe I'll get Caroline to drive over there tonight to check up on them. . . . Whatever you do, don't tell Bones that Christine was crying when I called."

Nodding his head, Hodgins replied, "No problem. Just don't mention Billy if Angela calls you for any reason. In fact don't mention it to Dr. B. You know she's terrible when it comes to lying."

Nodding his head, Booth slipped his phone in his pocket."Yeah I know. Let's just keep Billy's visit between us. Better safe than sorry."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yes, there will be a part 2. Thanks for asking. Reviews would be lovely. Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

This is a sequel to chapter 11. As I mentioned in the previouse chapter, JBCFlyers19 should be given credit for this story idea.

Thanks for for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Caroline, I need to ask you to do me a big favor."

Curious, Caroline held her phone to her ear while channel surfing. "What kind of favor?"

Sighing, Booth pleaded, "Look you know me and Bones are in Wheeling right now. Well, we had to leave Christine and Michael Hodgins with Max at my house. . ."

Interrupting Booth, Caroline lowered her arm and placed the remote on the couch next to her, "That doesn't sound good."

"Well, he's reliable, Caroline. That isn't the problem. Angela's father showed up and he's staying at my house to help Max look after the kids."

"I thought Billy was on a tour right now?"

Grimacing, Booth responded, "So did Hodgins. Look I called over to my house a while ago and Christine was crying. You know my daughter doesn't cry a lot and it kind of worries me. . ."

Standing up, Caroline interrupted Booth, "Say no more. I'll go over there and see what's going on. Really Cher', a supposedly reformed criminal and a rock star as baby sitters? I thought you had better sense than that."

"Max isn't supposedly reformed, Caroline. He's been walking the straight and narrow as far as I know since his murder trial."

Shaking her head, Caroline grabbed her purse from her bedroom and walked across the living room to the front door, "Now you listen Cher' . . . Oh never mind. I'm on my way and I'll call you when I check out your geriatric babysitters."

"Thanks Caroline, you're the best."

Opening the front door, Caroline grumbled, "And don't you forget it either."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Caroline knocked on the front door several times; but, she knew it was probably useless. The sound of the guitar solo coming through the front door was so loud she knew there was no way anyone inside heard her knocking on the door. Turning the door knob, she found the door unlocked. Angry that the door could be opened by anyone, Caroline opened the door and marched into the living room.

Placing her hands on her hips, Caroline yelled, "Paque*, are you fools crazy?"

Startled, Billy stopped playing his guitar and stared at Caroline. Max, seeing Billy staring at something near the front door, turned to see what was going on.

Instantly turning pale, Max held his hands up, palm out, "Caroline, what are you doing here?"

Crossing her arms, her purse hanging from her right arm, Caroline growled, "What I'm doing here is checking up on you and my God-daughter and her little friend. When Booth told me that you two were babysitting these precious babies, I knew I'd better get over here and check up on things and . . ."

Billy, irritated at the invasion, interrupted Caroline, "Excuse me ma'am, we don't need anyone to . . ."

Glaring at Billy, Caroline interrupted him, "You don't huh? Why was the front door unlocked? It's 9:38 at night. Why are those babies still awake and not in bed?"

Waving her left hand around her face, Caroline glared at Billy and then at Max, "And what the Hell have you two been smoking in here? Booth will have a hemorrhage if he finds out you've been smoking around Christine."

Making soothing motions with his hands, Max replied, "Look Caroline, we just smoked one cigar each and Booth shouldn't have a fit. They're his cigars."

Shaking her head, Caroline, "You're smoking Booth's cigars? You must be out of your minds. First I know for a fact he smokes those nasty things outside, not in the house and second, you really think its ok to smoke Booth's cigars, really?"

Placing his guitar down on the couch, Billy cocked his head to the side, "Look ma'am, I don't mean to be disrespectful; but, why is any of this your business?"

Shaking his head, Max threw a look of exasperation at Billy then a look of fear at Caroline, "Caroline, everything is fine, really. We were just getting ready to put the kids in bed. The smoking, ok, we shouldn't have done that; but, if no one tells Booth or Tempe then what will it hurt?"

Laughing, Caroline crossed her arms again, "Max, you're kidding yourself. The next time Booth goes to get a cigar he's going to notice those cigars are missing. It's the way he is and you know it."

Licking his lips, Max walked over to where Caroline was standing and placed his arm around her shoulders, "Caroline, everything is fine. You don't need to be here. Billy and I can babysit without supervision. I do it all of the time."

Shaking her head, Caroline corrected Max, "You babysit Christine by yourself and only once in a while. Billy there is a different story. Playing loud guitar music late at night, keeping those babies up past their bed time, Booth and Temperance will not be pleased about this if they find out about it. I'm pretty sure Jack Hodgins won't be too happy about it either."

Removing his arm from Caroline's shoulders, Max begged her, "Please, Caroline, I thought you were my friend, no one will tell them will they? Please?"

Sighing, Caroline looked up at Max's pleading face, "Well . . . I guess if no one tells them. . . still, those babies need to be in bed right now."

Shaking his head, Billy looked at the couple standing before him, "You know Max I'll sleep in Parker's room. You can have Booth and Temperances' bedroom."

Walking over and picking up Michael, Billy turned towards the quiet couple, "I'll take Michael upstairs. You can take Christine upstairs when you're ready to retire."

Watching Billy walk upstairs with Michael, Max finally turned towards Caroline, "Shit, he knows."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline laughed, "No kidding, Cher'. You might as well have held up a neon sign. I thought you were more devious than that. You were a con man at one time in your life."

Rubbing the side of his head, Max smiled, "I was busy trying to keep you from tearing me a new one."

Smiling, Caroline replied, "Oh, I won't tear you a new one. Booth might; but, I won't."

"Caroline, baby."

Shaking her head, Caroline replied, "Don't you Caroline baby me, Max Keenan. I'm going to stay the night to make sure that you behave."

Wiggling his eyebrows, "Oh, I'll be a good boy, Caroline."

Reaching up and placing her hand on Max's chin, Caroline commented, "Not too good I hope."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

So what do you think? Any comments? Reviews are greatly appreciated.

*On Easter Sunday, Cajuns (in Southwestern Louisiana) play a traditional game called paque (pock) or paque-paque. This game involves hard boiled dyed Easter eggs. Two people square off, each holding their eggs firmly with the top exposed. They knock, or paque, the eggs together. The loser is the person whose egg cracks. The winner claims his or her opponent's egg. (It's also used as a mild oath, at least by my relatives)


	13. Chapter 13

JBCFlyers prompt: What if not hearing from Caroline, Booth, Brennan and Hodgins work late to finish up and come home extremely early the next morning, only to find, well Max and Caroline in bed together. Suddenly Billy becomes the responsible one. (daisesndaffidols, DorothyOZ and Mei-Lin200 also want to know what happens next.)

Thanks for the reviews. You know I appreciate each and every one of them. They let me know you're reading this.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Arriving home and finding their driveway full of cars, Booth had parked out front on the curb.

Frowning, Hodgins looked at the cars from the back seat, "Ok, I see Billy's car and I assume one of the other cars is Max's; but, do you recognize the third car?"

Staring at the dark yellow AMC Gremlin in his driveway, Booth pursed his lips, "That's Caroline's car. I hope everything is ok."

Puzzled, Brennan glanced at her watch, "Its 05:27. Why would Caroline be here at this time of the morning?"

Reaching over and patting Brennan's knee, Booth tried to smile, "Don't worry about it Bones. Caroline probably came over last night and decided to . . . "

Interrupting Booth, Hodgins opened the back passenger side door, "She was supposed to call us last night. I don't like that she didn't call us."

Shaking his head, Booth opened the driver's side door, "Settle down Hodgins. If something was really wrong Caroline would have called us. She probably came over here and read the riot act to Max and Billy and then stayed to keep an eye on them."

Walking around the car, Booth waited for Brennan to exit the truck. Brennan, gathering her purse and day bag from the floor of the truck, exited the truck and closed the door. Looking at the dark house across the lawn, Brennan glanced at the cars in the driveway and then walked across the lawn, Booth and Hodgins following her.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Opening the door, Booth walked into the house. Sniffing the air, Booth turned to Brennan, "Bones, someone's been smoking in here."

Irritated, Brennan sniffed the air and agreed, "I agree. It smells like cigar smoke to me."

A flash of anger over coming him, Booth walked across the living room and picked up his humidor. Opening it, Booth frowned, closed the lid and then placed it back on the shelf. "Someone's been smoking my cigars."

Hodgins, shocked, stared at Booth with widened eyes. "You keep track of how many cigars you have?"

Frowning, Booth walked over to where Brennan and Hodgins were standing, "Hell yeah. They don't give those away you know."

Walking towards the staircase, Brennan informed Booth, "I'm going upstairs to check on Christine."

Nodding his head, Booth pointed at Hodgins, "Come on, you can check on Michael. I'll see if I can find our parental units."

Laughing, Hodgins laughed, "Funny."

Brennan, stopping, looked back at Hodgins and then Booth, "I don't understand."

Amused, Booth replied, "SNL? Coneheads?"

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "Never mind."

Rolling his eyes, Booth watched Brennan start to climb the stairs. Hodgins glanced at Booth and shrugged his shoulders.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Watching Brennan open the door to Christine's bedroom, Booth waited until she entered the room. Leaning in the doorway, Booth saw Christine sleeping in her crib and Michael in his playpen. Hodgins, leaning over the crib, smiled. He was tempted to wake his son; but, knowing that would be paid for later, Hodgins let him continue to sleep.

Booth, smiling at Brennan's palpable relief, looked down the hallway at Parker's bedroom door. Walking over to that door, Booth gently turned the knob and leaned in the room. Noticing Billy asleep on Parker's bed, Booth gently closed the door. Walking over to his bedroom door, Booth gently turned the doorknob and leaning in the room, gasped.

"What the Hell?"

Max, a light sleeper, reared up from his sleeping position to see Booth standing in the door. Smiling, Max held up his hand, "Hi, Booth. I didn't expect to see you until tonight."

Clinching his fists, Booth glared at Max and then at Caroline. Shaking his head, Booth slammed the door and walked down the hallway to the staircase. Sighing, Booth marched down the staircase and into the living room. Sitting on the couch, Booth closed his tired eyes and waited to see if Max would come downstairs or not.

Max, looking at Caroline jerk awake when the door slammed shut, leaned over and broke the news, "Booth's home."

Shaking her head, Caroline flipped the sheet off and gathered her clothes, "Paque Max."

Walking into the bathroom, Caroline flipped on the light and then glanced back at Max, "Get up and get dressed. You can't hide in here."

Sighing, Max replied, "I'm not hiding. I don't have anything to hide."

Shaking her head, Caroline replied, "You'd best get out of that bed before Booth comes back."

Shrugging his shoulders, Max slid out of bed. "Yeah, well, I'm more worried about Tempe."

Closing the door, Caroline pointed out, "Booth just saw two people lying in his bed. I'd worry about Booth. Make sure you strip that bed. Well take the sheets down stairs to the laundry room."

Nodding his head, Max reached for his pants and put them on, "It would help if you'd just tell everyone about us and quit pretending that you hate me."

Opening the door, Caroline leaned out, "Who's pretending?"

Laughing, Max pulled on his shirt and buttoned it.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan, hearing conversation in the hallway, walked to the doorway with Hodgins and stepped into the hallway. Observing her father and Caroline walking down the hallway, Brennan frowned and glanced at Hodgins.

Shaking his head, Hodgins frowned, "Don't look at me."

Following her father and Caroline down the staircase, Brennan and Hodgins watched Max and Caroline walk over to where Booth was sitting.

"Don't be so glum, Booth. If you'd stayed away until this evening then your feelings wouldn't have got hurt."

Opening his eyes, Booth crossed his arms and stared Max and then flicked his eyes to Caroline.

Seeing the ill humor Booth was in, Caroline smiled, "Ok, Cher', get over it."

Walking over to where Booth was sitting, Brennan asked, "Get over what?"

Smirking, Booth looked at Brennan, "Well, Bones, I'd like you to meet your father's girlfriend or is it step-mother?"

Frowning, Brennan asked, "Caroline is my father's girlfriend?"

Nodding his head, Booth sighed, "Looks like it. I caught them in our bed."

Irritated, Max protested, "We are standing right here you know?"

Ignoring her father, Brennan replied, "Will you take a check or do you want cash?"

Smiling, Booth stood up and walked around the group standing in front of the couch, "I want cash. You can pay me the next time you go to the bank." Walking into the kitchen Booth called out, "Pancakes or French toast?"

Coming to a quick decision, Brennan replied, "French toast."

Max, losing patience glanced at a puzzled Caroline and then back at Brennan, "What are you two talking about?"

"Booth saw you and Caroline driving down the street last month in her car. He bet me that you and Caroline are intimate. I told him that you prefer younger women; but, Booth told me that he thought that was just a phase and that you'd probably decided to grow up after you broke your hip with that young woman you were dating."

Glaring at the kitchen doorway, Max replied, "He is such a smartass."

Laughing, Caroline responded, "No, he's just a really good observer of the human condition. He read us like a novel."

Turning to her father, Brennan frowned, "By the way, we do not allow smoking in this house. You also owe Booth money for those cigars you smoked."

Shaking his head, Max protested, "Hey, I only smoked one of those. . . . Alright whatever."

Turning to Brennan, Caroline asked, "Where is your laundry room Cher'?"

Pointing to the kitchen, Brennan replied, "Go into the kitchen and turn left. You'll see the laundry room door."

Smiling, Caroline walked towards the kitchen. Passing Hodgins, Caroline informed Hodgins, "You're father-in-law is in Parker's room."

Glancing upstairs, Hodgins replied, "Oh goody."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Not a lot going on, just fluff. So what do you think? Reviews would be welcome. Prompts too.


	14. Chapter 14

Guest prompt: I want to know how Max and Caroline got together and if it happened after Max's accident in "Change in the Game" or after he got back with Brennan after taking down Pelant for the first time.

This sounds like a great story idea. Thanks.

Thanks for all of the encouraging reviews. I really appreciate them. They make my muse happy and keep me writing.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Caroline planned to sneak into her office, grab some paper work and make it to the courthouse where she planned to stay for the rest of the day. That plan was destroyed when she walked into her office to find Booth sitting on her couch sipping coffee.

"Good morning, Caroline."

Sighing, Caroline ignored Booth and walked over to her desk. Placing her satchel on the desk, she sat down. Turning her chair, she booted up her PC and stared at her monitor as it told her things she didn't really want to know.

Smiling, Booth stood up and walked over to the chair in front of Caroline's desk. Sitting down Booth stared at Caroline.

Flicking her eyes at the ceiling, she turned her chair and faced Booth, "Don't you have work to do, Cher'? If you don't I'm pretty sure I can find some for you."

Chuckling, Booth shook his head, "Talk to me now or talk to me later; but, you will talk to me."

Frowning, Caroline realized that Booth wasn't as afraid of her as everyone else was in her world. Wondering when that happened, Caroline asked, "What do you want?"

Taking a sip of his coffee, Booth put the cup down and asked, "How did you and Max hook up?"

"That isn't any of your business Seeley Booth."

Laughing, Booth shook his head, "You're wrong Caroline. As soon as you became Max's girlfriend you joined my family. Like it or not, you are Bones' father's girlfriend. Bones is my mate; so, you're in the family now."

"Mate?"

Smiling, Booth responded, "That's what Bones calls us. God knows it sounds better than boyfriend or girlfriend."

Sighing, Caroline shook her head, "Cher', I'd rather not tell you. It will just bring up painful memories."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "I'm not a kid, Caroline."

Seeing that her PC was up, she turned and opened up her mail file to see how much she had to deal with. Seeing several pages of mail, Caroline sighed, "While Pelant managed to screw up your life and Temperance's he had a lot of fun trying to destroy my career too. You know I was suspended while your mate did a runner?"

Nodding his head, Booth was starting to wish he'd stayed in his office. "Yeah."

Folding her hands, Caroline placed them on the desk in front of her, "When Temperance left with Max, Max realized that he needed someone he could count on to tell him what was going on here in the D.C. area, inside the FBI. I may have been out; but, I still had enough influence to be kept in the loop about what was going on with you and Temperance. He had one of his friend's contact me and we set up a way for Max to get his information."

"Why'd you help Max? It could have been your license to practice law if you'd been caught."

Shrugging her shoulders, a look of sadness crept across her face, "At that time, my career seemed to be over already; so, I didn't see where I had that much to lose. . . Anyway, Max's friend and I started to date occasionally to give Rob a reason to be around me. I knew that the FBI was keeping an eye on me; so, I knew if I wanted to help Max I needed to keep out of trouble. Whenever I had something I wanted to pass onto Max, I'd call Rob up and make a date. During our dates, we'd go to ballgames and other very noisy crowded places and I would tell him whatever I thought Max needed to know."

Nodding his head, Booth sipped more coffee, "Smart. It'd be hard to use listening devices that way."

Glancing at her hands, Caroline continued, "When I got my job back and once Temperance was back home, Max came to see me to thank me for helping him and your mate. We started talking to each other and decided that we liked each other; so, we started to meet each other for coffee or lunch. After awhile, we realized that we wanted more. That's the story."

Nodding his head, Booth looked down at his coffee cup, "Do you love him?"

Grimacing, Caroline replied, "I don't know."

Looking up, Booth smiled. "That's alright. Bones wants me to invite you and Max over for dinner Saturday night. It can be this Saturday or you can just pick a Saturday and we'll do the rest."

"Booth, I'd rather you didn't tell anyone about my relationship with Max. He's a convicted felon, and we both know he killed Kirby and got away with it. It's a miracle he wasn't convicted for that crime. Since I'm still a prosecutor for the Attorney General's Office, it would look bad if it was known that I was seeing Max. You understand, Cher'?"

Standing up, Booth replied, "Sure do, Caroline. They won't hear it from me. How about dinner?"

Smiling Caroline replied, "Let me talk to Max and I'll get back to you."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Meeting Brennan for lunch, Booth waited at their usual table drinking a cup of coffee. He'd almost finished his cup when Brennan entered the diner. Smiling, Booth watched as Brennan sat down next to him. Leaning over, he kissed her and then pointed at the menu, "They've changed the menu again."

Nodding, Brennan studied the vegetarian and salad dishes on offer.

Booth, moving his cup towards the center of the table, leaned his arms on the table, "I talked to Caroline about dinner. She said she'll have to talk to Max first."

Placing the menu down on the table, Brennan looked at Booth, "Did she tell you how they got together?"

Moving his hand over and placing it over Brennan's Booth replied, "Yeah, she was Max's inside man while you and he were gone. She still had contacts in the FBI and used them to keep track of the FBI investigation into your disappearance and their little campaign against me."

Staring at the table, Brennan sighed.

Booth, worried about Brennan, put his right arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "That's done Bones. You and Christine are home and safe."

Turning her gaze on Booth, Brennan replied, "I just wish that Pelant was in jail, here in the United States. You and I both know he'll leave Egypt as soon as he can, create a new identity and come back to finish his job, whatever that is."

Hugging Brennan, Booth responded, "We'll deal with that asshole when he shows up. In the mean time, we're together and since that trick of his against you didn't work the first time he knows he can't do it again, you're safe."

Shaking her head, Brennan sighed, "It just means he'll have to think of something else to put us off of our balance. You'll see, he'll go after someone else at the Jeffersonian and put us on the defensive. It's what he does."

Clearing his throat, Booth looked at Brennan's trembling hands, "Bones, we'll get that son of a bitch sooner or later. He's not God. He's going to make a mistake and when he does, we'll get him. You and that squint squad of yours scare the hell out of him. We just have to make sure that we all stay on alert and not let him to get to any of us."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Please review my story. I appreciate the time it takes you to do the reviews. Thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

Mychakk prompt: What do you say about writing Sweets moving out of BB? With them having mixed feelings about it? You know empty nest syndrome, yet happiness at having the house for themselves? I'd like to see some extreme reactions from Bren - I think she'll take it badly when Sweets moves out.

Sounds interesting. Of course, I had to put my own twist on it. I hope you like it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

Booth walked into the living room to find Sweets munching popcorn and drinking a beer. "I don't like kids drinking beer in my house."

Glancing over to where Booth was standing, Sweets rolled his eyes, "I'm not a kid, Booth. I drink beer all of the time."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Yeah, my beer."

"Hey, I keep offering to pay for groceries and Brennan keeps turning me down."

Folding his arms across his chest, Booth replied, "Next time make the offer to me."

"Sure thing Booth; so, what's for dinner?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "I don't know what you're having; but, Bones and me are going out for dinner. Max is coming over to watch over Christine."

Shaking his head, Sweets put his popcorn bowl down on the coffee table, "I can watch her."

"Eh, Max wants to come see Christine. Bones and me are just taking advantage of it to go on a date."

Nodding his head, Sweets picked up his popcorn bowl again, "Can you bring me back something to eat?"

Frowning, Booth shook his head, "It's date night. I'm not lugging around a 'to go box' on my date night."

Sighing, Sweets responded, "Okay, I understand."

Frowning, Booth stared at Sweets sad face. "Alright, if I remember, I'll bring you something back."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Max was playing with Christine when he noticed Sweets walk into the room, ""I thought you moved out."

Shaking his head, Sweets responded, "Nah, it's hard to find a really cheap apartment that's fit to live in."

Frowning, Max asked, "Aren't you a doctor? I thought doctors made good money."

Shrugging his shoulders, Sweets replied, "They do. It's just that my parents always told me to make sure I don't waste my money. They told me if I just throw it away I might have to live on dog food in my old age."

Rolling his eyes, "Yeah, I guess living off of someone else can really help you save money."

Blushing, Sweets explained, "Hey, I've offered to pay rent. Brennan keeps telling me no."

Laughing, Max responded, "Yeah, I bet you didn't make that offer to Booth though."

Crossing his arms, Sweets replied, "I am looking for a new place. I have a lead I'm working on right now."

Sniggering, Max turned back to Christine and rolled a ball to her.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was working on a report that Hacker insisted be turned in before the end of the day, when Sweets walked in to his office. Looking up, Booth asked, "What's up?"

Smiling, Sweets replied, "I found a place. I'm moving out at the end of the week."

Frowning, Booth asked, "You're moving out? This is kind of sudden isn't it?"

Puzzled, Sweets commented, "I thought you wanted me to move out."

Smiling, Booth replied, "I do. I just meant that three days ago when you talked to me about apartments you told me you couldn't find anything."

Shrugging his shoulders, Sweets smiled, "I can't turn this one down. It's an apartment over a garage and it's almost as big as your house and the rent is dirt cheap. All I have to do is check the property every day and make sure that nothing's wrong. It's a sweet deal."

Seeing the happy look on Sweets face, Booth nodded, "Ok, I'm happy for you."

Turning to leave Booth's office, Sweets replied as he left, "Thanks."

Staring after Sweets, Booth shook his head and returned to his report.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

At the end of the week, Sweets moved out. After he'd left, Booth checked Parker's room to see if Sweets had left anything behind. Finding a t-shirt under the bed, Booth folded it and carried it downstairs. Walking into the living room, Booth found Brennan sitting on the couch, weeping.

Striding over to the couch, Booth tossed the t-shirt on to the coffee table and sat down next to Brennan. Placing his arms around Brennan, Booth asked, "Hey, hey, Bones, what's wrong?"

Wiping the tears from her face, Brennan looked at Booth's concerned face, "I've become use to having Sweets living with us. I feel sad that he moved out."

Hugging her, Booth crooned at her. "Bones, it's going to be ok. He's found a really nice place and he said it's only a fifteen minute drive from here. He'll come to visit and we'll drop in on him sometimes. It's ok."

Nodding her head, Brennan tried a watery smile, "I'm just being silly."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "No you're not. He's your baby duck. I know you really like him. I like him too."

Nodding her head, Brennan patted Booth's thigh, "Yes, I know you do. I thought you would be upset when he moved out too."

Shaking his head, Booth grinned, "Guys don't work themselves up just because someone moves away. Hell, I see the guy every day at work."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, while Booth was getting ready to take a shower, he suddenly felt sad. Realizing that the source of his sadness was Sweets, Booth reached up and wiped a tear rolling down his face. "I guess he's my baby duck too."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

So what do you think of my story? Any good?


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the great reviews. They've really been great.

Now for something a little different. Ok, a lot different.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

_She'd been searching for Booth for over an hour. He'd promised that he would be gone just long enough to search for food and then he'd be back; but, he'd failed to return. Finally at the end of her patience, Brennan had armed herself and left the cabin. _

_Walking through the woods, she'd tried to walk as quietly as possible. She knew she wasn't as good as Booth when it came to tracking; but, over the weeks she'd become very good at moving stealthily. After walking around the lake, she'd found the trail Booth had used to walk into the village every third day. The trail was faint; but, it was visible enough that even she could follow it without getting lost. _

_Approaching the village, Brennan carefully stayed in the shadows of the few houses that made up the small village and made her way to the Superette located next to the gas station. Walking towards the building, Brennan thought she heard a noise. Looking over to her right, she saw Booth walking as fast as he could carrying a heavy pack on his shoulder. _

_Waving her hand, Brennan called out to Booth. Booth looking up, saw Brennan and with a look of concern on his face and waved to her, "Bones, what the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay put."_

_Frowning, Brennan replied, "I was worried about you. I expected you back over an hour ago."_

_Smiling, Booth readjusted his straps on his pack and started to walk across the street. As soon as he entered the middle of the street, Walkers suddenly started to converge on Booth. Brennan seeing the Walkers coming at such a fast pace, called out, "Booth drop the bag and run."_

_Aware that his life was in danger, Booth dropped the bag and started to run towards Brennan. Glancing over his shoulders to check on the Walkers, Booth was unaware that two walkers were coming towards him from the alley between the Superette and the gas station._

_Shooting those two Walkers, Brennan aimed her gun down the street and started shooting at the other Walkers. Booth, realizing that there were more Walkers than Brennan could handle by herself, stopped, drew his gun and started shooting. Soon more Walkers started to converge on Booth and Brennan drawn to them by the sound of gunfire._

_Watching in horror, Brennan saw Booth soon overwhelmed and fall, overwhelmed by Walkers. Hearing Booth's terrible screams, Brennan started to scream in horror . . . ._

Screaming, Brennan threw her covers off and moved her legs violently. Booth, waking instantly, grabbed Brennan in his arms and held her tightly.

"Bones, Bones wake up. . . Bones, wake up Baby, you're having a nightmare."

Clawing her way out of her nightmare, Brennan opened her eyes to see Booth holding her and looking at her with grave concern.

Grabbing him, Brennan cried out, "Oh Booth. Thank God it was a dream."

Rubbing her back, Booth asked, "Was it the Gravedigger dream again?"

Shaking her head, Brennan leaned her head against Booth's chest breathing heavily.

Curious about her reticence, Booth asked, "Was it that dream where everyone leaves you and you can't find anyone no matter where you look?"

Shaking her head, Brennan took deep even breaths, finally finding calm.

Puzzled, Booth asked, "Well was it the one where you thought I was dead and you went to my funeral?"

Shaking her head, Brennan leaned up and kissed Booth.

Smiling, Booth returned the kiss and then asked, "Well, what was it?"

Embarrassed, Brennan rolled over and looked at the closet door.

Really curious now, Booth put his arms around Brennan and pulled her against him, "Come on Bones, I tell you what my nightmares are if you ask me."

Sighing, Brennan replied, "I dreamed that you were killed by Walkers."

Laughing, Booth exclaimed, "Walkers? Walkers as in the TV show Walkers?"

Nodding her head, Brennan felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Yes, those Walkers."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Maybe it was a bad idea to watch all of season two of "Walking Dead" this weekend."

Clearing her throat, Brennan clutched Booth's hands, "Booth, the next time you want to watch that show, please do so when I'm at the Lab. That show is gross."

Laughing, Booth asked, "You work with disgusting dead bodies all of the time and you can't handle make believe dead people on TV?"

Rubbing his hands, Brennan replied, "Apparently not when those dead people can move and they eat people who are alive."

Hugging Brennan closely, Booth murmured, "Ah, Bones. You're so cute sometimes I could just eat you up."

Pinching his arm, Brennan replied, "Not funny, Booth."

Laughing, Booth nuzzled Brennan's neck, "Well it is a little bit."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

What did you think of my story?

A/N: Walkers are Zombies. They are dead people who can still walk or kind of run and who crave meat, any meat. I've seen a lot of humans eaten on "Walking Dead". There is way to kill them; but, I won't go into detail just in case you're eating. I don't know why; but, it seems like I'm always eating dinner when that show is on. Of couse, the same can be said for Bones. My timing sucks.

By the way, I don't own "Walking Dead" either. Yes, I do watch that show and it doesn't bother me if you know it.


	17. Chapter 17

I had a couple of requests for more fluff. I hope this fit the bill.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Staring intently at Brennan, Booth shook his head, "No way, I'm not wearing that. No way."

Sighing, Brennan held up the large box holding the costume, "Booth, you lost the bet. You said if you won the bet then you would pick the costumes and if I won the bet then I could pick the costumes. You lost and this is what you're wearing."

Shaking his head, Booth folded his arms across his chest, "Not happening. No way."

Walking across the room, Brennan laid the box on the bed and asked, "So your word isn't any good anymore?"

Angry, Booth stared at the costume and snarled, "Fine, damn it. I'll wear the damn thing; but, next year I choose and it isn't going to be this girly shit either."

Smiling, Brennan replied, "This costume is hardly considered a girly costume Booth. I picked out the costume of an Alpha-male. If you had been living in the time of Henry VIII and you wore such a costume you would have been looked upon as being very manly."

Picking up in the box and staring at the costume, Booth shook his head. "You're yanking my chain."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "I can assure you that I'm not."

Rolling his eyes, Booth carried the costume into the bathroom and changed his clothes.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into the Jeffersonian, Booth leaned towards Brennan and hissed, "I look like an idiot."

Shaking her head, Brennan admired how Booth's body looked in the clothes she'd picked, "Definitely not."

Taking the elevator to the third floor, Brennan and Booth followed the corridor that led to the large conference room that had been set up for the Jeffersonian Halloween party. Entering the room, Booth felt self-conscious. Sighing, he decided to put on a brave face and try to get Brennan to leave as soon as possible.

Though the party had already started and most of the guests had arrived, a lot of heads turned when Booth and Brennan entered the room. Many heart fluttered in male and female chests when the sight of the beautiful couple came into view.

Booth was wearing a black leather jacket with black buttons and copper beads in a curved pattern from the shoulder to his waist. Under the jacket could be seen a white shirt with ruffles at the wrists and collar. Below his jacket you could see his solid black doublet and black leather boots that rose up his legs and ended mid thigh. Booth was wearing a large gold colored chain around his neck that rested across his chest. His fingers held two large rings on each hand. At his waist a dagger dangled from a black leather belt.

Brennan wore a burgundy, floor length dress with black and gold designs in the bodice. The skirt was burgundy and the kirtle was gold. Her hair was loosely worn and held a thin gold crown. The bodice covered the breasts while revealing the fullness of them. She too wore a gold colored chain that rested around her neck and two large rings on each hand.

Walking through the room, both figures drew interested stares. Booth feeling the stares, muttered curses, "Damn it Bones. I want to go home."

Shaking her head, Brennan frowned, "Absolutely not. You promised to stay for at least an hour."

Angela, dressed in a costume similar to Brennan's walked over to where Booth and Brennan were standing and exclaimed, "Oh my God, you two have to be the hottest couple here. I mean wow." Staring at Booth's mostly black costume, Angela smiled, "As soon as you two walked into the room, some of my friends were all over me trying to find out who you were Booth. There are a lot of hanging tongues going on where you're concerned.

Looking around, Booth replied, "I feel like an idiot dressed like this."

Hugging Booth, Angela replied, "Oh Booth, believe me, a lot of woman have been undressing you with their eyes since you walked into the room."

Brennan, glaring around the room, suddenly turned to Booth, "Booth, if you're feeling uncomfortable in your costume then perhaps we should go home. It is not my intent to embarrass you."

Turning to Brennan, Booth patted her arm, "I think I've changed my mind. Let's stay for awhile. This party might not be as bad as I thought it would be."

Frowning, Brennan stared at Booth as his eyes moved over the crowd, "You told me no more than ten minutes ago that you wanted to go home."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "Hey, I'm doing this for you. You wanted me here in this costume and here I am. I think we'll stay."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth talking to Hodgins who was dressed as King Henry VIII flicked his eyes around the room looking for Brennan. Spotting her talking to Calvin Morse, head of the Roman Exhibits, Booth became aware that Calvin was not actually looking at her face as he was talking to Brennan. A flash of anger crossing his face, Booth handed his wine glass to Hodgins and wove his way through the crowd to Brennan's side.

Placing his right hand on the pommel of his dagger Booth smiled at Calvin, "Calvin, you do know where Dr. Brennan's eyes are don't you? I'm pretty sure they aren't where you've been looking."

Growing pale, Calvin pointed over Booth's shoulder, "Oh look, Dr. Brown. I need to talk to him. If you will excuse me." Walking rapidly away from Booth, Calvin felt it was time to leave the party.

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "Is there a problem, Booth?"

Placing his left arm around Brennan's shoulders, Booth smiled, "I want to go home now."

Exasperated, Brennan complained, "You're confusing me Booth. First you don't want to come to the party; but you agree to come anyway then you want to leave once we get here, then you want to stay and now you want to go."

Using his charm smile, Booth responded, "Well, you know, I wanted to stay to make you happy; but, we've been here for forty minutes and now I want to go home."

Shaking her head, Brennan remarked, "I can't leave yet, Booth. I promised Dr. Drummond that I'd have a word with him about the Celtic Exhibit before I left the party."

Sighing, Booth looked around, "Fine I'll find someone to talk to."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan was listening to Dr. Drummond drone on about the possibility of Celtics migrating as far as China when she noticed Booth talking to Tia Atkins. Tia was holding on to Booth's arm and laughing in that giggly way of hers that Brennan found annoying. Excusing herself, Brennan wove her way through the crowd until she was standing next to Booth.

"Booth, I'm ready to go home."

Turning, Booth stepped away from Tia and placed his arm around Brennan, "Well it's about time."

Watching Booth and Brennan leave, Hodgins laughed and turned towards Angela, "I can always count on them to make me laugh."

Frowning, Angela sipped her wine, "What do you mean?"

Smiling, Hodgins replied, "They so hate it when someone encroaches on their property. Neither one will admit it; but, God help anyone who pays too close attention to one of them when the other one is around."

Smiling, Angela glanced around, "Yea, well they don't handle it very well when the other one isn't around either. Did I ever tell about the time I went undercover as that skater and I needed Booth to pretend he was my boyfriend for a few minutes and I kissed him? I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head."

A little shocked, Hodgins asked, "You really kissed Booth?"

Nodding her head, Angela responded, "Yeah, it was fun for me; but, I thought Booth was going to have a heart attack."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Very fluffy story. This story was inspired by a picture I saw on tumblr. It was done by a very talented artist (portugeseangel . deviantart) who portrayed Brennan and Booth in Tudor style clothes. The picture is not mine and I had nothing to do with it's creation. I just decided to use the idea of Booth and Brennan in Tudor style clothes for a story. If you haven't seen the picture then you don't know what you're missing. It's gorgeous.

Reviews would be appreciated thanks.


	18. Chapter 18

Bonesfan47 prompt: Hi I love your stories but I noticed you missed some introductions so I was wondering if you could do a story where Russ Amy and the girls meet Christine. I personally miss seeing Russ and Amy Hailey and Emma on the show and would love a story with them.

This takes place before "The Suit on the Set".

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Max had been taking a nap in the living room when he heard a knock on the front door. Standing, he wiped the sleep from his eyes and walked to the front door. Hearing impatient knocking, he opened the door to find Russ standing on the front steps along with Amy, Emma and Hayley.

Surprised, Max exclaimed, "Hey what are you guys doing here?"

Glancing at Hayley and Emma, Russ smiled, "I promised the kids that when we went on vacation we'd drop by and see Christine."

Stepping back, Max motioned for everyone to come in. Emma and Hayley, rushing forward, hugged Max and exclaimed, "Where is she? We want to see Christine. Come on Grandpa Max we haven't seen her yet."

Shaking his head, Max placed his index finger next to his lips, "She's sleeping. We have to be quiet and wait until she's awake before you can see her."

Russ placing his hands on his step-daughters' shoulders advised, "Why don't you go two outside and do something in the back yard for awhile. Stretch your legs or run around like tornadoes and we'll call you when she's up". Disappointed, the girls opened the front door and ran around the house to the back yard.

Russ, watching the door close, turned to his father, "This is the first chance we've had to come see Christine. We called Temperance last week and she told us she and Booth were going to be out of town; but, if we wanted to it would be ok to come by and see the baby."

Nodding, Max asked, "You guys want anything to eat or drink?"

Smiling, Amy replied, "I am thirsty."

Pointing the kitchen, Max motioned for them to follow him, "Come on. You guys haven't seen the house. I'll give you the grand tour if you want it."

Shaking his head, Russ responded, "I think we'll pass Dad. I can't imagine Tempe and Booth would like us snooping."

Shrugging his shoulders, Max walked over to the fridge and opened it, "Ok, we got tea, cokes, beer, water and four kinds of juice. We have a bottle of champagne too; but, I'm pretty sure we can't drink that."

Smiling, Amy replied, "Iced tea sounds wonderful. I'll pour some for the kids and take it to them."

After the tea had been poured and Amy had left in search of her daughters, Russ sat down at the kitchen table and watched Max sit down across from him, "I was so surprised that they named the baby after Mom."

Smiling, Max sipped a little beer from the bottle he'd just opened, "Yeah, me too. You can bet there'll never be a little Max though."

Reaching over and taking the beer from his father's hands, Russ drank half of it. Handing the bottle back to Max, Russ laughed, "Yeah. Well don't count on me to do it either. It'll be a cold day in hell before I name my kid Maximillien. I can see why you changed it to Matthew. Why not go by Matthew instead of Max?"

Smiling, Max replied, "Max is Latin for the greatest."

Noticing Amy come back into the room, Russ replied, "That explains a lot."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

Max heard Christine burbling on the baby monitor, "Hey, she's up. Call the kids in and I'll go get her."

Walking upstairs, Max heard Amy call through the front doorway for the girls. Walking into Christine's bedroom, Max smiled, "Hey Sweetheart. Your Uncle Russ and his family are downstairs. Now do me a favor and don't make a fuss. I know you don't know them; but, I don't want Russ to feel like you don't like him."

Carrying Christine downstairs, Max noticed Russ, Amy and the girls standing near the front door watching him descend the stairs.

Reaching the end of the stair case, Max called out, "Ok, she's not made of glass. Come and see the new addition to the Brennan/Booth family. Everyone come and meet Christine Angela Booth."

The girls, excited, raced over and stood next to Christine to catch a glimpse of their cousin. Russ and Amy, a little more uncertain, walked over and stood a couple feet from the baby.

Noticing the distance, Max assured them, "She's been around a lot of faces so don't worry about it. Tempe's interns come visit every few days and so do Angela, Jack and Cam; so, she's used to people."

Smiling, Amy walked closer and smiled at Christine who was staring at Max. "She's so pretty."

Nodding his head, Max stared at his granddaughter, "With her parents, it was only going to go one way. She's absolutely gorgeous even if I do have to say so myself."

Laughing, Russ smiled at Christine, "Poor Booth."

Curious, Hayley looked up at Russ, "Why is Uncle Booth poor?"

Smiling, Russ placed his hand on her shoulder, "Well, since I have beautiful daughters then I know from experience that he's going to need a stick to beat the boys away."

Blushing, Emma complained, "Oh Dad, you're exaggerating again."

Laughing, Russ reached over and hugged Emma, "I am not. Didn't Tommy Walker and Kerry Sikes both come over the other day to see if you wanted to go to the mall? Didn't I have to make them leave when they started snarling at each other like stray dogs? No ma'am, Booth is in real trouble when Christine hits the teen years. I know."

Stroking Christine's cheek, Hayley commented, "Yeah, well those boys better be careful. Uncle Booth carries a gun."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Pure fluff, I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think of this one. Thanks. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

Spitfire303 prompt: for partners what if B&B are mistaken for a couple and play along with it as a joke leading to questions.

Sometime after "The Bones that Foam". This is definitely AU and possibly a little OC.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had complained that he was hungry so spying a place called the Dogfish Head Alehouse in Gaithersburg, Maryland he pulled into the parking lot. "Ok, you have to eat at a place called Dogfish Head Alehouse. I mean wow."

Staring at the building, Brennan sighed, "I suppose you do."

Laughing, Booth exited the truck and walked around it to the passenger's side. Waiting for Brennan to exit the truck, Booth Googled the restaurant on his phone and studied the menu. Brennan staring over his arm at the small screen, pointed, "Oh, they have a nice variety of salads."

Nodding his head, Booth exclaimed, "Hey mac and cheese. Hey, you can add chicken or steak, awesome."

Rolling her eyes, Brennan responded, "I suppose we should go in."

Placing his arm around her waist, Booth smiled, "Come on, you'll love it. When we get back we can tell everyone where we ate. They'll be green with envy that we found a place like this."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking across the parking lot, Booth noticed an elderly couple standing beside their car staring at a flat tire. Walking over to the car, Booth smiled, "Do you folks need help?"

Frowning, the elderly man replied, "Nah, I'll call my son and he can come get us. I'll have the car towed someplace."

Shaking his head, Booth smiled, "If you have a spare I'll change it for you."

Surprised, the man's wife replied, "Oh dear, we don't want to be any trouble." Watching Brennan step next to Booth, the lady continued, "I'm sure you have something better to do that mess with our old tires."

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "Nah, give me the keys to your trunk, I'll take care of it."

Handing over the keys, the elderly man spoke, "My name is Bill and this is my wife Drew. Thanks for helping."

Booth popping the trunk, started pulling out stuff and laying it on the ground to get access to the spare tire and jack.

Drew turning to Brennan smiled, "Your man is so sweet. You're such a lovely couple."

Frowning, Brennan observed Booth remove his jacket. Stepping closer to him, she took it from him and smiled, "I'll take this Honey."

Startled, Booth stared at Brennan, "Is everything ok?"

Smiling, Brennan replied, "Sure Buck. Everything is fine."

Catching on, Booth beamed, "Ok, Wanda, this won't take long."

Drew, wrapping her arm around her husband's arm, admired Booth's efficiency as he took the old tire off and put the new one on. Noticing the gun holster and the badge, she asked, "Is your man a policeman?"

Brennan shook her head, "No he's with the FBI."

Impressed, Drew responded, "Oh my. I've never met an FBI agent before. Are all FBI agents so sweet and kind?"

Brennan, feeling mischievous, replied, "Oh, yes, its part of the FBI motto."

Snickering under his breath, Booth tightened the lug nuts on the replacement tire, stood and carried the flat back to the trunk of the car.

Drew, impressed that the FBI hired sweet men, smiled, "The FBI sure are different on the TV. I think it's a shame that Hollywood makes them seem so hard nose."

Nodding her head gravely, Brennan responded, "Yes, sometimes my husband just weeps over the terrible image the FBI has with the public because of TV and movies."

Rolling his eyes, Booth picked up the stuff that had previously been in the trunk and put them back in. Arranging everything to make maximum room, Booth finally closed the trunk and handed the keys back to the couple.

Bill, wanting to repay the kindness insisted, "Oh you have to let up buy you lunch."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Nah, that's ok. We aren't allowed to take money or gratuity from the public."

Disappointed, Bill remarked, "What a dumb rule. Still, we're going to eat lunch, you want to join us for company?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "Sure." Retrieving his jacket from Brennan he put it back on then extended his arm, "Wanda."

Placing her arm around Booth's arm, Brennan smiled, "Buck loves mac and cheese and we heard they sell it here."

Nodding her head, Drew responded, "It ain't like any you've ever eaten Honey."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the restaurant, Booth sat close enough to Brennan to allow him to keep his arm around her. Intermittently he'd hug her and once in a while he'd lean closer and kiss her. Brennan, feeling each feathery kiss on her cheek felt her pulse quicken every time Booth leaned near her. Her skin felt flushed and a little hot as the lunch progressed.

Drew and Bill, awed at how cute Booth and Brennan looked together, smiled and patted them each on their hands. Drew, happy for the couple sitting across the table from her gushed, "You two are such a beautiful couple. I hope you're with each other forever. You are so cute I could just eat you up."

Laughing, Booth kissed Brennan and remarked, "Wanda is my soul mate, Drew. She was made for me."

Frowning, Brennan stared at Booth and then down at her hands. Looking up she noticed Drew staring at her.

Smiling, Drew spoke, "Men can be such hopeless romantics, Dear. When you find one like that make sure not to let them go. Love can be hard to find in this mean old world. When you do find it make sure you guard it and nurture it. It might not come back around again."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking back to his SUV, Booth kept looking back at Brennan. Finally stopping at the rear of his truck, Booth stopped and spoke, "That was fun Bones, thanks."

Nodding her head, Brennan asked, "Am I your soul mate, Booth?"

Flustered, Booth replied, "Uh, what are you talking about?"

Staring at Booth intently, Brennan responded, "You told Drew and Bill I was your soul mate. Were you making that up or do you really think I'm your soul mate?"

His face suddenly serious, Booth nodded his head, "I'm not sure I should answer that one Bones. The last thing I want to do is scare you or make you angry."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "I want to know the answer Booth. I promise not to be afraid or angry with your answer. I find myself to be quite brave lately. I'm not sure why. I think I've changed since you were kidnapped and almost killed on that boat Booth. I almost lost you and it's made me rethink a few things in my life. It's made me face some fears that I've had since I was very young and I've decided that I'm tired of how those fears dictate how I live. I want to know if you really think I'm your soul mate or that was just you acting like Buck."

Sighing, Booth placed his hands on Brennan's upper arms, "Bones, Buck wouldn't know a soul mate if it came up to him and smacked him on the head. I on the other hand know what a soul mate is and believe me, you are the one I've been looking for my whole life. You're the one who completes me. So, yes, you are my soul mate."

Glancing down at Booth's chest and then back up at his worried face, she smiled, "You complete me too Booth. When I'm with you I feel like I can be me. I don't have to pretend to be anyone I can just be me and I love you for that. I love that you know who I am and accept me as I am."

Pulling her closer to him, Booth kissed Brennan tenderly on the lips. Pulling back, Booth smiled, "We need to talk Bones. We need to talk about us."

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "Yes, we need to talk about us."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

What did you think of my short little story?


	20. Chapter 20

JBCFlyers19, mendenbar, babyface99f and Guest want a sequel to chapter 19. My short story isn't short anymore. I know you're all shocked.

(After "The Bones that Foam" - season 4)

Thanks for the reviews. You guys make me very happy.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the SUV in the parking lot of the Dogfish Head Alehouse, Booth inserted the key into the ignition and then fiddled with the dangling keys.

Staring at the passing traffic, Booth spoke, "I don't . . . What do you want to do Bones? About us I mean. You said that you love me because you can just be you around me . . . um . . . Does that mean you love me, that you're in love with me?"

Smiling, Brennan reached over and put her hand on his arm, "Yes, Booth, that's what I mean. I am in love with you. Are you really in love with me?"

Turning his head towards Brennan, Booth nodded his head, "Yes, I've loved you for awhile. I've just never told you because you've told me in the past that you don't believe in love. You keep telling me it has something to do with dopamine and nore something and euphoria and stuff like that."

Gripping his arm, Brennan sighed, "I've had a problem with the concept of love most of my life. My parents disappeared when I was fifteen years old and just two weeks later my own brother stuck me in Foster Care and left. The people that were supposed to love me just abandoned me. When I was in high school, I was a socially awkward child and I had very few friends. I never had a boyfriend during that time and . . ." Releasing Booth's arm, she placed her hands in her lap, "I was 22 before I had sex and I can assure you that didn't have anything to do with love. As far as I could tell, love was merely a biological manifestation brought about by simple organic chemicals."

Turning her eyes towards Booth's face, Brennan smiled, "I refused to believe that love was real until I met you. You're different from most men I've encountered in my life. You've never tried to make me conform to social convention. You accept that I'm different and let me be who I am. That's rare, Booth. In my experience, that's very rare. Most men I've had a relationship with, whether personal or professional either tried to change who I am or they didn't care enough about me to care or bother about my idiosyncrasies. You accept how I am and it doesn't seem to bother you, well at least most of the time."

Smiling, Booth cocked his head and stared at her, "Why would I want to change what makes you, you? I wouldn't want to change anything about you, Bones. Even when you drive me crazy, I still like you the way you are."

Sighing, Brennan nodded her head, "I was attracted to you the first time I met you. You're very handsome and you can be very charming. I think I started to feel more than friendship towards you when you rescued me from the Gravedigger. You didn't give up looking for me and Hodgins even though logic should have told you that time had run out and we were probably dead. That stubbornness you showed, your loyalty were so strong and so overwhelming that I couldn't ignore them. What you did made me reevaluate my feeling for you. I started to think that there may be more than chemicals at work in how I felt for you."

Nodding his head, Booth remarked, "I thought I'd lost you that time. You don't know how desperate I was to find you."

Smiling, Brennan continued, "Then a few months later, you were kidnapped by Gallagher. I was never so frightened than when that happened. My own kidnapping didn't frighten me as much as yours did. I even got my father to help me look for you, I was so desperate."

Reaching over and picking up Brennan's left hand, Booth held it to his chest, "I knew you'd find me, Bones. I counted on it. Every time they hit me, I just brushed it off because I knew if I was patient you'd find me and you did."

Feeling her hand resting against Booth's chest, Brennan smiled, "I couldn't let you die. Not then and when you were shot by Pam Nunan and I thought you really had died, it almost destroyed me. I just closed myself behind a wall and decided that loving someone was just more pain than I could stand. I'd started to realize that I loved you and then you were gone. The pain was almost unbearable."

Feeling his face flush, Booth shook his head, "Bones, I never meant to put you through that. I swear Sweets was supposed to tell you that I was okay and I still don't know to this day why he didn't. That lame ass excuse he gave to you and me never made any sense to me at all."

Sighing, Brennan pressed her hand against his chest, "He was experimenting on us."

Feeling the blood leave his face, Booth demanded, "What the hell does that mean, he experimented on us?"

Clearing her throat, Brennan replied, "I'm not really sure. I confronted him about it and I told him to never do it again or I'd tell you what he did. That was sufficient to stop any future experiments."

His jaw tightening, Booth nodded his head, "That kid and I are going to have a serious talk when we get back to D.C. No one treats me or you like lab rats and gets away with it."

Shaking her head, Brennan tried to free her hand; but, Booth gripped her hand tighter. "Booth, that happened ten months ago. You need to forget it and let it go. You'll get into trouble if you hurt him. That's why I didn't tell you in the first place."

Noticing the concern on her face, Booth smiled, "Nah, I won't hurt him." Muttering to himself "Much."

Staring at Booth, Brennan smiled, "I know what you're thinking. Promise me you won't hurt him."

Frowning, Booth pursed his lips. "Ok, whatever."

Pressing her hand against his chest again, enjoying the physical contact, Brennan smiled, "When I found out you were alive, I was so happy and I was so angry. I was happy that you were alive; but, I was so angry that my well being required that you be alive and well."

Feeling Booth's hands tense around her hand, Brennan shook her head, "It was fear Booth. I was afraid to care for someone as much as I cared for you. I was afraid that meant that I no longer had control over my own future. If I cared for you that much then you had more control over my happiness than I was willing to allow. That is why I was so angry with you."

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Believe it or not, I understand you."

Smiling, Brennan responded, "I know you do. You're one of the few people I know who actually does understand me or at least tries to. I pulled back from you a little and tried to guard myself around you. I wanted you in my life I just didn't want to allow myself to get very close to you. We were getting along very nicely and you didn't seem to have changed towards me; so, I was comfortable in our friendship and then the Gravedigger kidnapped you and almost killed you. It was such a close thing, Booth. Too close. Mere minutes would have made the difference whether you lived or died just a few sweeps around a clock. After you'd been rescued and I realized that you were safe, I finally had to admit to myself that I loved you. I do love you Booth. I love you so much and I'm willing to risk sacrificing my future happiness to prove it to you."

Pulling her hand to his lips, he kissed it. Smiling, he then released her hand and leaned over and kissed her on her lips. At first the kiss was gentle almost like a feather then his lips pressed harder against hers and she knew he did understand everything she'd said to him. Returning his kiss, Brennan felt the electricity of his touch course through her where his and her lips touched, where his hands touched her, where she touched him. Finally, feeling lightheaded, she broke the kiss and watched her partner pant beside her.

"Wow, Bones. I . . " Turning the key in the ignition, Booth laughed, ""Okay, we have to get back to D.C. and this is . . ." Grinning, Booth beamed at her, "I am not making out with you in this truck. When we get back, we're going to my place or your place; but, we're going to go somewhere and we aren't making out here."

Smiling, Brennan pinched his cheek, "You're so . . . I don't know . . . cute, Booth. We'll go to your place."

Backing his truck out of the parking lot, Booth entered traffic and sped towards D.C. and his apartment. Glancing at Brennan every few minutes, Booth felt like he'd finally found what he'd been searching for his whole life. Brennan watching Booth's happiness radiate from his body smiled and watched the miles whip by, happy that she was finally burying her fear and allowing herself to feel.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

I think, there will be one more chapter. It's about time Booth had a talk with the baby duck. You'll see it tomorrow. Reviews would be wonderful. Thanks.


	21. Chapter 21

This is a sequel to chapters 19 and 20. I couldn't resist.

This takes place in season 4 and is AU. Come to think of it, most of my stories are AU.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Sweets was running late and didn't realize anyone was in his office until he'd made it to his desk. Catching a glimpse of Booth out of the corner of his eye, Sweets turned, "Agent Booth, I have a patient coming in. In fact, I'm surprised he isn't here right now."

Wiggling his right foot on his left knee, Booth shook his head, "Larry said he'll call you this afternoon and reschedule."

Frowning, Sweets responded, "Reschedule? What's going on? Why would Larry want to reschedule?"

Staring at Sweets, Booth replied, "I told him I needed to talk to you."

Shaking his head, Sweets protested, "Agent Booth, you have no right cancelling my appointments just because you have the patience of a . . . "

Interrupting the psychologist, Booth snarled, "Sit down and shut up!"

Startled Sweets felt his body turn rigid, "What did you say to me?"

Pointing to the couch across from his, Booth ordered, "Sit your ass down now!"

Afraid, Sweets moved towards the couch and sat down, "What's wrong with you? Why are you talking to me like this?"

Booth moving his right foot on to the floor, leaned forward, "Bones told me why you did what you did when you didn't tell her that I wasn't dead last year, when Pam Nunan shot me."

Suddenly pale, Sweets swallowed hard, "I. . . I told you why I didn't tell her. It was a matter of national security, the fewer people that knew you were alive the better. I knew she could compartmentalize."

Slowly shaking his head, Booth glared at the younger man, "Bullshit, she said you were performing a damn experiment on us for that damn book you're writing."

Suddenly standing, Booth loomed over Sweets, "You used me and Bones like lab rats."

Filled with fear, Sweets suddenly felt faint, "No, no, that's not it at all. I . . . I wouldn't do that, I wouldn't. She misunderstood."

Barely controlling his anger, Booth responded, "You're a dick you know that? We trusted you, I trusted you and then you betrayed me, betrayed us. You wanted to do some experiment and you didn't give a damn whether anyone was hurt or not. You're a cold self-centered bastard."

Feeling like he couldn't breathe, Sweets slowly shook his head, "You've got this whole thing wrong. You're my friend, I'd never hurt you like that. I didn't tell her because it was a national security issue. I wasn't experimenting on you."

Straightening, Booth pointed his right index finger at the frightened young man, "Don't you ever come near me again you hear me. Never!"

Leaving Booth's office, Sweets watched as Booth slammed the door shut.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was sitting in his office, working on a report he needed to hand in to Cullen by the end of the day, when he heard someone walk into his office. Looking up, Booth noticed Gordon Wyatt standing in front of his desk.

"How are you, Agent Booth?"

Placing his pen down on top of his report, Booth stood up and leaned across his desk, extending his hand, "Gordon Gordon, I thought you were in Europe?"

Shaking Booth's hand, Gordon sat down on the chair in front of the agent's desk, "Oh, I was and I have to go back tomorrow. I just came back for a few days. My sister was in the hospital and I came back to check on her."

Concerned, Booth asked, "I hope it isn't anything really serious."

Shaking his head, Gordon replied, "A little plumbing work. She's going to be fine."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "That's good to hear. I was getting ready to go to lunch, would you care to go with me?"

Frowning, Gordon held up his hand, "I'd like to talk to you if I may."

Sitting back down, Booth smiled, "Sure, what's up, Doc?"

Snickering, Gordon replied, "Yes, very funny. I think I laughed the first dozen times or so when I heard that one. I would like to talk to you about Dr. Sweets."

His demeanor becoming cold, Booth responded, "I'd rather not."

Shaking his head slowly, Gordon sighed at Booth's recalcitrant attitude, "I stopped by Dr. Sweets' office to talk to him about the book he's writing and he told me about your misunderstanding."

His eyes flashing, Booth leaned back into his chair, "It wasn't a misunderstanding. It was a betrayal."

Curious, Gordon asked, "Have you had a chance to read his book yet?"

Shaking his head, Booth asked, "No, why? Is he mean to me and Bones?"

Glancing at the pictures on the credenza behind Booth, Gordon returned his gaze to Booth, "No, not at all. Did you know that Dr. Sweets was in Foster Care when he was very young? He was abused by his parents, actually tortured would be more like it and was rescued and put in to Foster Care. He was adopted by an older couple when he was six years old. They both died just before he came to work here."

Crossing his arms across his chest, Booth asked, "So?"

Studying Booth, Gordon replied, "His obsession with you and Dr. Brennan stems from the fact that you two were also abused as children. He has no family in this world Booth. He's been trying to correct that problem by adopting you and Dr. Brennan as part of his family."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth remained silent.

Studying the agent, Gordon crossed his legs, "I really don't think he was performing an experiment on you and Dr. Brennan like Dr. Brennan thinks. I believe that he was trying to get her to admit that she loved you. Sweets deliberately withheld the information that you were alive so that Dr. Brennan would finally break down those walls she erected when she was in Foster Care and at least admit to herself that she was capable of loving someone, of loving you."

Sighing, Booth leaned forward and placed his hands on the desk in front of him, "That sounds like an experiment to me. He risked my partnership. She was so angry with me that I was really afraid that she was going to ask for a new partner. You didn't see how angry she was with me. She didn't blame anyone about my pretending to be dead but me. I got the brunt of that shit, not Sweets."

Chuckling, Gordon asked, "You don't seriously think she would have ever considered asking for a new partner, do you? The thought is ludicrous at best. You absolutely know that wouldn't have happened."

Pursing his lips, Booth cleared his throat, "It could have happened."

Shaking his head Gordon adamantly disagreed. "Bull. You know that isn't true. I don't care how angry she may have been, she would never have entertained the thought of severing your partnership. You're just misplacing your fear onto Dr. Sweets. You're using him as a scapegoat. The fact that this occurred ten months ago is another point. Your partnership is as strong as ever with Dr. Brennan, why go after Dr. Sweets now, ten months after the fact?"

Tapping his index finger against the top of his desk, Booth responded, "Because I just found out about it four days ago. He hurt Bones. There is no statute of limitations when it comes to shit like that."

Uncrossing his legs, Gordon leaned towards Booth, "You want to protect Dr. Brennan; but, since you couldn't do it ten months ago, you think it's ok to do so now. Regardless of the fact that you've been getting along quite well with Dr. Sweets for the last ten months and have actually started to become friends, that's right?"

Leaning back in his chair again, Booth asked, "What do you want from me?"

Smiling, Gordon replied, "I want you to forgive him. You're all the family he has in this world Agent Booth. Whether you consider him family or not doesn't matter. To Sweets, you're the older brother that he's always desperately wanted. I might even venture that in his way, he loves you."

Sighing deeply, Booth responded, "Shit"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

Sitting at his desk, staring out of his office window, Sweets heard his door open and close. Not turning, Sweets informed the intruder, "I'm not taking patients today. Please see Alice and reschedule."

Hearing the intruder sit down on one of the couches, Sweets turned his head to see who it was. Startled, Sweets stood up, "Agent Booth, what are you doing here?"

Leaning back on the couch, Booth crossed his right ankle onto his knee, "I've been having a really bad dream lately, Doc. I, uh, I'm a kid and my Dad is beating the shit out of me; but, every time he hits me I just tell him that it doesn't hurt. He keeps trying to hit me harder and I keep telling him that it doesn't hurt. I mean he's killing me and I don't give a damn. What do you think that means?"

Slowly moving over to the couch facing Booth, Sweets sat down and swallowed, "How long have you had this dream?'

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "Since I was a kid, if you're talking about lately then about two months."

Calmly, Sweets nodded his head, "So about when you were kidnapped by the Gravedigger?"

Nodding his head, Booth pulled his lighter out of his pocket and started to flip the lid open and closed.

Watching lid on the lighter move, Sweets crossed his legs, "It's possible your near death experience in that ship may have triggered a memory from your childhood when your father was so out of control you feared for your life. Do you ever remember telling your father that his blows didn't hurt?"

Guffawing, Booth stopped moving the lid on his lighter and placed the lighter back into his pocket, "No way, Sweets. That would have got me killed. I wasn't stupid."

Studying Booth's face, Sweets explained, "Your mind probably can't come to grips with you being kidnapped and almost killed; so, it's trying to solve that problem by reminding you when there was a time in your life when your life was in danger and you understood your enemy."

Rubbing his brow, Booth leaned forward, "Maybe." Standing, Booth remarked, "You look like shit, Sweets. Go home and get a good night's sleep. I don't want you to be late for our appointment tomorrow. You know Bones hates for people to waste her time."

Puzzled, Sweets asked, "You're keeping your appointment?"

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "Of course."

Frowning, Sweets had to ask, "Aren't you mad at me?"

Snorting, Booth replied, "I'm mad at you all of the time kid. You're a real pain in the ass. That doesn't mean I'm going to be a jerk about it. Bones and I will be here on time, just make sure you are."

Nodding his head, Sweets smiled, "Of course."

Walking over to the door, Booth stopped and stared at Sweets, "Don't ever play games with my life like that again."

Shaking his head, Sweets placed his hand over his heart, "Never."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of my story? Any good?


	22. Chapter 22

Mychakk wants a sequel to chapters 19 - 21. She would like to see "Critic in the Cabernet" in this little universe.

I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Sweets wanted them to play a word game. Booth had resisted, "It's stupid."

Annoyed Sweets replied, "This is a valuable psychological tool, Agent Booth. When you respond viscerally we can get to the root of your emotional issues and figure out what binds you two together as partners.

Smirking, Booth glanced at Brennan. So far, they'd managed to keep their new relationship a secret and Booth and his partner were determined to keep it that way. On the other hand, driving Sweets nuts could be fun.

Smiling, Booth responded, "Dogfish"

Not understanding, Sweets stared at Booth, "Beg your pardon?"

Leaning back on the couch, Booth smirked, "I'm starting your stupid game, Dogfish."

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Alehouse."

Frowning Sweets stared at Brennan.

Booth responded, "Mac and Cheese."

Smiling Brennan replied, "Flat tire."

Interrupting, Sweets asked, "Flat tire?"

Ignoring Sweets, Booth quipped, "Kiss."

Getting annoyed, Sweets interrupted, "Kiss? You two are yanking my chain."

Staring at Booth, Brennan smiled, "Baby."

Startled, Booth asked, "I'm a baby?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "No of course not. You're a father."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "Okay, Mother."

Nodding her head, Brennan responded, "Birth."

Puzzled, Booth frowned, "Uh, happy?"

Grinning, Brennan sighed, "I'd like to have a baby."

Taken aback, Booth became speechless. Sweets, unsure what had happened, asked, "You'd like to have a baby?"

Nodding her head, Brennan responded, "Yes."

Rubbing the back of his head, Booth asked, "Uh, right now?"

Smiling, Brennan answered, "Yes, well within the next year or so. I am financially stable and my health is excellent. Add to that, my mate is also very healthy and quite attractive, I think I should have a baby soon."

Sighing, Booth stared at Brennan and then slowly smiled.

Sweets, confused turned his attention to Brennan, "Wait, you have a mate? You're living with someone?"

Turning her gaze towards Sweets, she answered, "No, I'm not living with anyone at this time; but, I am in a serious relationship with a man and he and I should consider having progeny."

Shaking his head, Sweets turned his gaze towards Booth, "You knew that Dr. Brennan is seeing someone and you didn't tell me?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth frowned, "It's not up to me to tell you about who Bones is dating and not dating. I'm just her partner."

Nodding her head, Brennan spoke, "I didn't see the importance of letting you know."

Almost speechless, Sweets responded, "The whole purpose behind my book and these sessions is because of your working dynamic versus your personal dynamics. If you're seriously seeing someone else and considering having a baby with him then my theory about you two is blown completely out of the water."

Clapping his hands together, Booth asked, "So then we don't have to see you anymore?"

Sighing deeply, Sweets rubbed his lips, "Let me think about it. This is so wrong."

His phone ringing, Booth listened to his caller. Finished with the call, Booth turned towards Brennan, "We got a case."

Standing Brennan followed Booth around the couch and out of the door. Sweets, stunned at this turn of events, placed his hands over his face, "No, this can't be happening."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking through the parking lot of the winery, Booth asked, "You really want a baby?"

Glancing at Booth, Brennan smiled, "Yes, of course, don't you want to have another child?"

Smiling, Booth glanced around and pulled on Brennan's arm to stop her. Kissing her quickly, Booth laughed, "If you're game then I suppose I am. Don't you want to wait until we're living together before we do this? I mean, a baby should have a stable home, not two different apartments."

Frowning, Brennan asked, "Do you want to move in with me?"

Shaking his head slowly, "Well no, that's your place. I was thinking we could buy a house together, something big enough with a big back yard for a child to play in. Apartments aren't that great when you're a kid."

Biting her lower lip, Brennan responded, "I don't know if I want to give up my apartment. I like my independence."

Frowning, Booth crossed his arms across his chest, "I thought you wanted to have a relationship with me? How is us living together in two different places being together? You want to have a baby; but, you don't want to live with me? I don't understand?"

Noticing the irritation on Booth's face, Brennan frowned, "We'll talk about it later when we have some privacy and time."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth responded, "Oh believe me, we're going to talk about it."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Lying on the hospital bed, waiting for the surgeon to come in, Booth stared at the doorway, wondering where Brennan was. Finally spying her, he smiled. Returning his smile, she tried to maintain the positive look and failed. Her face showing sadness, Brennan stepped over to the bed, "Booth, I love you."

Placing his hand over hers, Booth felt very emotional, "It's not fair Bones. We just started seeing each other. We were talking about having a baby and getting a new house and now this. It's not fair."

Feeling a tear slide down her face, Brennan cleared her throat, "You're going to be alright, Booth. It's non-malignant. They'll remove it, you'll spend a few days in the hospital and then we'll resume our relationship. Nothing's changed."

Reaching up and wiping the tear from Brennan's cheek, Booth responded, "Yeah, you're right. It'll be okay. I love you Bones. I love you so much. You remember that. If anything happens to me you remember that I thought you were . . . I love you so much."

Shaking her head, Brennan placed her hand on the side of Booth's face, "Nothing is going to happen, Booth. Do you understand? I'm going to be in the operating room and I'll make sure that everything goes as planned. I'm not going to lose you, I can't lose you."

Weeping, Brennan leaned over and clung to Booth. Booth wrapping his arms around her, felt tears running down his own face. "I love you Bones. Remember that. If I don't make it remember that you were loved."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great! I've moved this story to "Soul Mates". It's growing beyond the one shot it was supposed to be.


	23. Chapter 23

Whatever55 prompt: by Booth's reaction to defining peunez (Stinkbug) I'm guessing that Caroline's called him a peunez before you should definitely continue this conversation of Angela trying to figure out from him why she called him it... (not quite what you asked for; but, still most of it)

(The Con Man in the Meth Lab)

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Stalking into Booth's office, Caroline stopped and yanked his office door closed. Certain the door was shut she then turned around and moved towards Booth's desk.

Booth, certain that he was in trouble tried to use his charm smile, "What can I do for you Caroline?"

Furious, Caroline placed her hands on her hips and snarled, "You little peunez, I want you to explain to me how your RICO case suddenly became the feather in the cap of Colonel Wolchuck, of the Virginia State Police."

His smile draining from his face, Booth's face became impassive. Shrugging his shoulders, he crossed his arms and stared at the angry prosecutor.

Shaking her head, Caroline waved her finger at him, "Oh no, Cher'. You will answer that question. Imagine my surprise when my boss calls me and tells me to turn on the news and I see that fathead Wolchuck gloating on TV about how he and his Virginia State Police are such fine examples of law enforcement and were almost solely responsible for your RICO case. The case of the decade. I'm not leaving this office until I get an answer and it had better be the right one."

Staring at the very angry prosecutor, Booth sighed and bit his lower lip. "Okay, I was blackmailed into giving my case to Wolchuck."

Frowning, the AUSA sat down on the chair in front of Booth's desk and responded, "What, he caught you doing something you shouldn't? That was careless of you."

Shaking his head, Booth lowered his eyes and stared at his Bobble Head Bobby, "My brother Jared was involved in a single vehicle accident. He was drunk at the time."

Shrugging her shoulders, Caroline prodded Booth, "So? What does that have to do with you?"

Still staring at his little Bobby, Booth continued, "Jared is a Lieutenant Commander in the Navy. He's the new Head of Strategic Plans and Policy at the Pentagon. If he was arrested for drunk driving and smashing up his car while he was drunk then that would have been the end of his career. I couldn't let that happen, Caroline. He's my brother. Wolchuck wanted my RICO case to make Jared's problem go away and I gave it to him."

Sighing, Caroline glared at Booth, "Mais let me get this straight, your little brother, the grand beede', he gets drunk and loses control of his car and for that you give up the biggest case that will probably ever cross your desk. Are you motier foux? I don't believe this."

Finally looking at Caroline, Booth nodded his head, "Maybe I am. He's been doing this shit since we were kids and I've always saved him; but, I think I need to stop. I think I need to make him grow up before it's too late."

Shaking her head, Caroline responded, "Before it's too late? Your brother is in his thirtys and his big brother is still taking care of him. Doesn't that sound like it's too late to you?"

Blowing air through his lips, Booth replied, "I hope not."

Frowning, Caroline crossed her arms, "Listen Cher', you do things for family, I understand that. What you did was crazy; but, I do understand it. I'll have to let my boss know what happened. I don't have a choice. Cullen will have to be told too. You know that."

Nodding his head, Booth responded, "I know."

Standing, Caroline frowned at the younger man, "Saving your brother's career at the expense of your career doesn't seem like a very smart trade, Seeley Booth."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth remarked, "I didn't want to be the Director of the FBI anyways."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the Founding Father's Booth was staring at his second glass of scotch. Moving the glass around in small circles, Booth watched the liquid slosh in his glass. Sighing, he lifted the glass to his lips and finished it. Reaching over and pulling the basket of pretzel sticks towards him, he picked up one of the sticks and looked at it. Twirling it between is thumb and index finger he finally set it down and flipped it away from him.

Sitting down, Brennan observed Booth's sad face, "I thought you were going to meet me at my office and work on paper work."

Jerking his head, Booth blushed and looked at his partner, "I'm sorry Bones. I had other things on my mind and I just forgot."

Concerned, Brennan asked, "What's wrong?"

Sighing, Booth shook his head, "Nothing. Thanks for that birthday cake you got me yesterday. That was nice. . . How's your arm?"

Looking down at her arm in the sling, Brennan smiled, "It's fine." Uncertain whether or not to broach the subject, Brennan finally looked at Booth, "Cam says that you've been reprimanded about losing your RICO case to the Virginia State police."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth stared at his partner, "It's not the first time and it probably won't be the last."

Placing her hand on his arm, Brennan responded, "I'm sorry I doubted you Booth. I don't know why I did that; but, I am sorry that I didn't question your brother's motives when he told me why he thought you'd lost the RICO case. I shan't let that happen again."

Nodding his head, Booth placed his hand over hers, "Don't worry about it. My brother has a way of making the responsible adults in the room look like total idiots. That's going to stop at least for me it's going to stop. I told him. He didn't hear me; but, I told him."

Squeezing his arm, Brennan smiled, "I hear that there is a Star Wars retrospective at the theater tonight. Would you like to go with me? I think it's time I've seen that movie."

Surprised, Booth smiled, "Sure, sounds like fun."

Standing, Brennan picked up her purse, "I hope you don't mind if I ask you questions during the movie. I want to understand what I am seeing and you are very good at pop cultural events and their significance in our society."

Smiling broadly, Booth stood up and took a few bills out of his wallet to pay his bill, "I won't mind at all, Bones. You have your strengths and I have mine."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of my story? Any good?

Grand beede' = big clumsy man / Mais = well, a lot of sentences are started with Mais by people who speak Cajun French / motier foux = half crazy


	24. Chapter 24

(Before the Change in the Game)

StayNickJonas Prompt: I would like to see how Brennan came to the conclusion that she was pregnant with Christine.

Thanks for your continued interest in my short stories.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had picked up Chinese food on the way over to her apartment; so, Brennan made sure that there was iced tea and beer in the fridge. Setting the dinner table, Brennan smiled, "I hope you bought the Kung Pao Tofu. It was very delicious the last time we bought it from them."

Nodding his head, Booth arranged the cartons on the table, "Of course. You want Kung Pao Tofu you get Kung Pao Tofu. I also got those green beans you like."

Sitting down at the table, Brennan moved the cartons around until she found what she was looking for. Opening the carton, she used chop sticks to move some of the food onto her plate. Placing the carton down slowly, Brennan stared at the little cream colored cubes sitting on her plate.

Booth, observing his girlfriend's behavior, touched her arm, "Is something wrong? Did I screw up and get the wrong thing?"

Swallowing, Brennan suddenly stood up and ran to the bathroom. Worried, Booth stood up and followed her. Standing in the doorway, he watched as Brennan threw up.

Trembling, Brennan glanced at Booth and then back at the toilet bowl, "I don't know what's wrong. Perhaps I picked up a stomach virus."

Frowning, Booth walked over to the sink and retrieved a washcloth from the cabinet next to it. Holding it under cool water, Booth made sure it was thoroughly wet. He then squeezed the excess water out of the cloth and handed it to Brennan, "Do you have any other symptoms? Do you want to go to a Walkin Clinic?"

Shaking her head, Brennan frowned, "No, I don't have a headache or feel feverish. I don't think it will be necessary to go to a Walkin Clinc."

Standing next to her, Booth rubbed small circles on her back, "I'm here for you Bones."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, while she was taking a shower, Brennan noticed that her breasts were abnormally sensitive. Puzzled, Brennan decided to give herself a breast examination and followed the proscribed method recommended by her gynecologist. Not finding any lumps or unusual thickening, Brennan continued her shower.

Sitting up in bed, Booth watched Brennan enter the bedroom slowly, "Are you still feeling bad? Maybe we should go to the hospital. We can have you checked out and make sure it isn't anything serious."

Walking around the bed, Brennan sat down and moved to face Booth, "No, my stomach is still little upset that's all."

Holding out his arms, Booth asked, "Want to snuggle?"

Smiling, Brennan moved over next to Booth and allowed him to envelope her in his arms, "I'm fine Booth. I'll probably be well by the morning."

Placing a kiss on her neck, Booth remarked, "Promise me that you'll make a doctor's appointment if you're still feeling bad tomorrow."

Nodding her head, she responded, "Don't worry so much, Booth. It's just a virus."

Kissing her again, Booth responded, "I do worry about you. I worry about you all the time. It's too late to stop now."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in her office the next day, Brennan was reviewing a thesis that had been written by one of her grad students when Angela walked into the room, "Hey, Bren, want to go to lunch with me? I am craving some sweet and sour soup, oh and some tofu stir fry, yeah that would be great."

Brennan, listening to her friend describe some of the foods she wanted suddenly felt her mouth flood with saliva. Standing up, Brennan swallowed and then ran to her private bathroom. Barely making it in time, Brennan soon lost the toast Booth had begged her to eat earlier that morning.

Angela, following her friend into the bathroom, shook her head, "Wow, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were pregnant or something." Laughing, Angela shook her head, "That's one of the hazards of being this far along in pregnancy. Every time a woman throws up I immediately wonder if she's pregnant. I'm sure that will stop once I've had the baby. It's just funny, you know?"

Looking at Angela, Brennan responded, "I just have a stomach virus."

Nodding her head, Angela smiled, "Yeah, those can be awful. Would you like me to go get you some alka-seltzer? I have some in my desk."

Shaking her head, Brennan walked over to her sink, "No, I feel better now. I think I will skip lunch though. I have a few errands I need to take care of."

Shrugging her shoulders, Angela replied, "Sure Sweetie. I'll force Jack to take me to lunch. He wanted to catalog something today and doesn't want to take a lunch break; but, the pregnant wife comes before bugs and what's its."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that afternoon, Brennan stared at the stick she held in her hand in amazement. Two red lines. Two bright red lines. There was no doubt what she was seeing. Two damn red lines.

Sighing, Brennan wrapped the stick in some Kleenex and buried it at the bottom of her waste basket. Walking out of her bathroom, Brennan found Booth sitting on the couch, "Booth, what are you doing here?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "I just came by to check on my best girl. How are you feeling this afternoon? Are you okay?"

Brennan smiled, "Yes, of course I am. You needn't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

Standing, Booth walked over to where Brennan was standing and placed his arms around her, "You don't have to take care of yourself any more, Bones. I'm here for you. You can always count on me to be here for you. You're not alone any more."

Hugging Booth, Brennan responded, "No, I'm not alone any more."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope this is what you wanted. Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	25. Chapter 25

This is a sequel to chapter 24. Yoshimi0701, StayNickJonas and Mychakk wanted Booth's reaction to Brennan's pregnancy.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Worried, Brennan had tried to think of a way to tell Booth that she was pregnant without actually doing so. Realizing that the logic in that plan was missing, Brennan had decided that the topic would have to be broached sooner or later. Since she planned on keeping the baby she had a limited amount of time to tell him before it became all too obvious to everyone that she was expecting. It was essential that Booth find out first, she just wasn't sure how he would take the news. Although she knew she was in love with him, she feared it was possible that he wasn't in love with her. He'd yet to say that he did and that worried her. That worried her very much.

After parking his truck down the street from her apartment, they'd walked slowly down the sidewalk. She'd exuded nervousness and Booth had finally picked up on it. Booth, suddenly nervous, thought about Brennan's bouts of illness for the last two weeks and feared that she was finally working up the nerve to tell him that there was something wrong with her. His greatest fear was that now that they were finally in a relationship, someone or something was going to take her away from him, something that he couldn't save her from. Starting to fear the worst, Booth listened with trepidation as Brennan talked.

Staring at Booth, Brennan stopped walking, forcing Booth to also stop, "They looked so happy."

Worried, Booth answered, "Well, yeah, they had a baby."

Cocking her head to the side, she continued, "Their whole lives have changed. You'd think they be a little more apprehensive."

Trying to keep his voice calm, Booth replied, "Yeah, well having a baby . . . that's a good thing."

Attempting to make sure that what Booth was saying was the truth and not just his way of comforting her nerves, she asked, "You really think that?"

His nerves starting to go on edge, Booth responded, "Yeah, it's a great thing. . . Why . . . What?" Fearful that Brennan was edging closer to telling him what was wrong with her he tried to push the conversation back to the safety of the talk about the baby. Afraid that he wouldn't have the strength they would both need if he was going to lose her, he steered the conversation to a safer topic, "Oh come on, Bones. Look the baby . . . the baby's fine. They have a healthy baby, all right? They love each other. This is the happiest day of their lives, Okay?" Still seeing the nervousness on her face he finally decided to let her tell him what was really on her mind. Bracing himself he asked, "What?"

Brennan feeling that it was time to confess, explained, "I'm . . ." Nervous, she laughed and tried again, "I'm pregnant."

Experiencing brain freeze, Booth stared at Brennan.

Observing the blank look on his face, she explained further, "You're the father."

Suddenly understanding all too clearly what she was saying, Booth grinned. He'd been worried off and on for days that something was wrong with his lover and she was too afraid to tell him. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever consider that she might be pregnant with his child. Euphoric he stared at his partner and smiled like a fool.

Brennan, happy that Booth was happy grabbed his hands, "You're happy."

Shaking himself, Booth stepped forward and threw his arms around his partner, "Oh God, Bones, yes, I'm happy. You've been sick off and on for over a week and I was so afraid. I thought something was wrong with you and that you were going to be taken from me. I was so afraid, Bones, you have no idea how afraid I was. Thank God. A baby, thank God."

Pulling her away from him, he stared down into her blue eyes and exclaimed, "I love you Temperance. I love you so much."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan was fiddling with a pen while staring at the note sitting on her desk. She'd found it in her purse that morning, when she'd retrieved her keys to unlock her driver's side door. Pulling out the folded sheet of paper, Brennan had read:

Bones, I love you. xxoox

Hodgins, staring at Brennan's dreamy look, walked into the office, "Okay, Dr. B, I can't stand it anymore. What is going on? You've been out of it all day. You've stayed hidden in this office and you've barely moved from that desk. Something's happened and I think you need to tell someone. Either call Angela and tell her or tell me. You can trust me. I won't tell anyone else; but, I really think you need to talk to someone. I'm here for you, Dr. B, you have to know that. I'll always be here for you."

Surprised, Brennan looked at her concerned friend. Picking up the paper, Brennan smiled and handed it to Hodgins.

Taking the paper, the bug guy smiled as he read the words on the paper, "This is from Booth. I'd recognize that handwriting anywhere."

Nodding, Brennan took the paper back from him, "Yes."

Grinning, Hodgins exclaimed, "Congratulations, this is so awesome. It's about time you two finally got together."

Placing the paper on her desk, Brennan looked at the beaming entomologist. "I'm pregnant."

Stunned, Hodgins grabbed the back of the chair next to him and sat down, "Oh my God . . . Really? Oh my God. Angela is going to flip when she hears about this. Wait, this is Booth's baby right?"

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Yes of course."

Nodding his head in sync with hers, he asked another question, "And you got it the natural way and not from a Petri dish?"

Frowning, Brennan responded grumpily, "Of course."

Clapping his hands together, Hodgins beamed at the anthropologist, "Wow, this is great. Angela and I have been trying to come up with a plan for weeks to get you two together. I see we wasted our time; but, hey, that's okay. I am so happy for you Dr. B."

Smiling, Brennan responded, "Thank you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, let me know what you think about my little story. Thanks.


	26. Chapter 26

This is for Allysonhall. She requested that I write a short story and place her in it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Jogging through the woods, Allyson noticed a mound covered with butterflies just off of the trail she was following. Curious, she stopped and walked over to the mound to get a closer look. Fascinated with the sight of so many butterflies in one place she decided to see what the attraction was. Picking up a stick she poked the mound a few times. The butterflies, annoyed with Allyson flew away from the mound to reveal a body.

Shocked, Allyson stepped closer to make sure that she was seeing what she thought she was seeing. Using the stick, she moved the left arm of the victim up a little and then dropped it. "Okay, he's definitely dead."

Pulling out her phone, Allyson called her father, "Hey Dad. Who should I call if I find a dead body in Peterson's Woods? Would that be the Sheriff's office or the Marshall's office? I get those guys mixed up."

A little panicky, Mr. Hall asked, "What the hell do you mean a body? What kind of body? A bear or a deer?"

Shaking her head, the inquisitive young woman poked the body again with her stick, "No, a person. . . . Dad? . . . Dad? Are you there Dad?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Parking his SUV next to the Sheriff's car, Booth pointed towards the Sheriff's deputy standing next to a trail leading into the woods, "You see, that guy is wearing a jacket. I'm wearing a jacket and you should be wearing a jacket."

Annoyed, Brennan responded, "I'm not cold. I'm not wearing a jacket and this is the end of the discussion."

Rolling his eyes, Booth remarked, "It wasn't much of a discussion of you ask me."

Ignoring Booth, Brennan left the truck and walked around to the back of the SUV to retrieve her kit from the trunk. Booth rummaging under the front seat of his truck for his mosquito spray finally gave up and closed the door. Looking around he noticed Brennan walking into the woods and hurried to catch up with her.

"Hey, Bones, you got any mosquito spray?"

Nodding, Brennan pulled out a small bottle out of her jumper pocket and handed it to Booth as she walked up the trail. Taking the bottle from her, he noticed that it was the spritz kind instead of the spray kind. Irritated, Booth stopped and spritzed himself and then jogged to catch up with his partner.

Handing the bottle back to his partner, Booth asked, "Aren't you going to use it?'

Sighing, Brennan placed the bottle in her pocket and kept walking.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Finding the crime scene, Booth noticed Sheriff Blanchard standing about 100 yards from the body. A young woman and an older agitated man were standing next to him. Walking over to where the Sheriff was standing, Booth smiled, "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth."

Pointing at Brennan, he continued, "That is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Brennan ignoring Booth and the Sheriff, approached the body and knelt next to it.

Nodding his head, Sheriff Blanchard frowned, "I wouldn't have called you; but, this section of woods is part of a National Forest." Turning towards the young woman, the Sheriff continued, "This young lady is Allyson. She found the body."

The man standing next to Allyson cleared his throat, "I'm her father. When can we leave? I don't want my baby to be here any longer than necessary."

Frowning, Allyson spoke, "I called the Sheriff's office, should I have called the FBI? I want to make sure that I call the right people in an emergency. I mean the next time I find a body, should I do what I did or just call the FBI."

Amused, Booth responded, "Do you plan on finding any more bodies?"

Allyson shrugged her shoulders, "Well, you never know. I mean I found this one; so, I suppose I could find another one."

Mr. Hall, very annoyed, placed his hand on his daughter's arm, "That's not going to be a problem. You're never jogging in these woods again."

Rolling her eyes, Allyson asked her father, "Where do you want me to jog, Dad? In the street? How about on the highway?"

Irritated, Mr. Hall responded, "Well, the next time you go jogging take someone with you."

Crossing her arms, Allyson asked, "Okay, you'll have to get up early to go jogging with me from now on. No more sleeping in until 6:30."

Frowning, her father responded, "Okay well the next time you go jogging stay away from bodies."

Trying not to laugh, Booth handed Allyson an index card, "I need you to write down your name, address and phone number. I may need to talk to you later."

Smiling, Allyson took the card from Booth and did what he asked. After she was finished, she handed them back and looked into his warm brown eyes, "May I have your business card just in case I find another body out here some day?"

Handing her his card, Booth winked, "It's okay to find them Allyson. Just don't make any."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Okay, this is a very short story. I hope it at least amused you.


	27. Chapter 27

(After the Secret in the Siege)

A short Story, well a song fic to be truthful. This popped into my head and I didn't know what else to do with it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

She'd found the CD on the front seat of her car. The case was blank and nothing was written on it. Placing it in her purse, she started up her car, glanced back at Christine and had backed out of the drive way. Booth standing next to his truck watched his little family drive away and not for the first time, felt a stabbing pain of fear as they pulled out of sight. Clearing his throat, he entered his truck, backed down the drive way and out into the street. Glancing at his house, Booth frowned and drove away.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

She'd planned on working through lunch liked she'd done for the last two weeks. She'd buried herself in her work because her world at the moment didn't make any sense to her. Her lover had turned down the one thing he'd longed for and she couldn't understand why. His reasoning had been logical and she'd understood it and yet Booth wasn't a logical man. His rejection of her marriage proposal had been so out of character that after her initial reaction of tears she'd changed it to one of concern. She began to wonder what was behind it.

She had tried to think why he would ecstatically tell her yes he would marry her and then later that same day, reject her proposal. The first thing that had cropped into her mind was that his brain tumor had returned. This had frightened her and she'd vowed to talk to Booth about moving up his physical. The last time he'd acted so out of character she'd ignored it until he'd actually started to talk to a television cartoon character and it had talked back to him. If he could turn down marriage when she knew that he craved that ceremony then she was certain that something was wrong.

She had mentioned his physical that morning; but, he hadn't seemed to want to talk about it which made her even more nervous about his well being. Rummaging through her purse for her wallet, she found the CD she'd placed there earlier that morning. After paying the delivery man for her lunch, she'd set her to-go box aside and slid the CD into the tray on her PC. Waiting, a song started to play:

I'm really close tonight

And I feel like I am moving inside her

Lying in the dark And I think that I'm beginning to know her

Let it go I'll be there when you call

Whenever I fall at your feet

You let your tears rain down on me

Whenever I touch your slow turning pain

You're hiding from me now

There's something in the way that you're talking

The words don't sound right

But I hear them all moving inside you, go I'll be waiting when you call

Whenever I fall at your feet

You let your tears rain down on me

Whenever I touch your slow turning pain

The finger of blame has turned upon itself

And I'm more than willing to offer myself

Did you want my presence or need my help

Who knows where that might lead and I fall

After she'd finished listening, Brennan ejected it from the PC's tray and stared at. Noticing what looked like a little squiggle at the bottom of the disk she removed a magnifying glass from her desk and used it to look at the tiny print. Seeing the words printed in such wee print, she realized the handwriting, though very tiny was Booth's. The words "I'm sorry" printed in amazingly small block letters.

Placing the CD back into the tray of the PC, she once again played the music, this time listening closer to the lyrics. Nodding her head, she realized that her partner had sent her message. The fact that it was something he was trying to do without fanfare made her think about why.

Ruminating about the day she'd proposed, she thought about all the things that happened that day. The only thing that seemed out of place was a call from his mother. Booth had taken the call at the park and had walked away from her and Christine. She watched the happiness on his face turn to anger and then concern. She had smiled at him to reassure him. She knew that deep down he was still having a hard time forgiving his mother for abandoning him to his father's malevolence and she tried to reassure him that she was on his side.

Thinking about it, she wondered if she'd misunderstood that whole scene and he really hadn't been talking to his mother. She didn't quite understand what was going on; but, she knew she would think about it.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Brennan had hurried through her morning routine and left the bedroom before Booth had moved out of bed. Booth, depressed that his life had taken a turn down the wrong path because of Pelant, forced himself to carry out his own morning routine. Moving slowly down the stairs, Booth had been surprised when he stopped at the bottom of the stair case and Brennan moved over to where he was standing.

"I've decided that I don't want to get married at this time. You're right. I asked you to marry me because of the undue anxiety I've been feeling about Christopher Pelant and his absurd influence upon our life. I think it would be best if we waited until you've killed him. Once he dead, I will propose again and I will expect you to accept my proposal."

Stunned, Booth shook his head, "I . . . I mean, okay, yeah. . . Uh, you aren't mad at me anymore?"

Smiling, Brennan placed her arms around his waist and leaned against him, "I wasn't angry with you Booth. I was sad; but, no, I am not sad anymore. I know you Booth. I know you and I know how you think. I've studied you for many years and I know that you would never be happy marrying me under these circumstances. I understand that you had a compelling reason for turning me down and I accept it. When you've reduced Pelant to blood and bone then we will marry."

Smiling, Booth kissed her. "Thank you."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

After he opened his truck, Booth found a CD on the seat of his truck. Picking it up, he found a tiny bone drawn on the CD. Smiling, he placed it in his CD player in his console and heard:

you won't find him drinking at the tables

rolling dice and staying out til 3

you won't ever find him being unfaithful

you will find him, you'll find him next to me

you won't find him trying to chase the devil

for money, fame, for power, out of grief

you won't ever find him where the rest go

you will find him, you'll find him next to me

next to me, ooooh

next to me, ooooh

next to me, ooooh

you will find him, you'll find him next to me

when the money's spent and all my friends have vanished

and I can't seem to find no help or love for free

I know there's no need for me to panic

cause I'll find him, I'll find him next to me

when the skies are grey and all the doors are closing

and the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe

well, when all I need is a hand to stop the tears from falling

I will find him, I'll find him next to me

next to me, ooooh

next to me, ooooh

next to me, ooooh

I will find him, I'll find him next to me

when the end has come and buildings falling down fast

when we spoilt the land and dried up all the sea

when everyone has lost their heads around us

you will find him, you'll find him next to me

next to me, ooooh

next to me, ooooh next to me, ooooh

you will find him, you'll find him next to me

oooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: "Next to Me" – Emeli Sande; "Fall at Your Feet" – Boy and Bear

Short drabble, I know. What do you think of it? Any good?


	28. Chapter 28

This is a Bones summer Fanfic Challenge: It needs to start at the end of "Aliens in a Spaceship" and end at the beginning of "The Headless Witch in the Woods". The episodes must stay canon but I can write what I like between the episodes. I hope you find this entertaining.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the church, Brennan studied Booth's face, "I'm okay with you thanking God for saving me and Hodgins."

Shaking his head, Booth responded quietly, "That's not what I thanked Him for. I thanked Him for saving all of us. It was all of us, every single one. You take one of us away and you and Hodgins are in that hole forever. I'm thankful for that."

Affected by Booth's remark, Brennan spoke shakily, "I knew you wouldn't give up".

Smiling, Booth stared at his partner closely, "I knew you wouldn't give up."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in Brennan's apartment, Booth stared at his bottle of beer, "So, Bones, it's getting late. I guess I better leave. Are you going to be alright by yourself?"

Holding her glass of Scotch in her hand, Brennan looked at the clock, "Booth, it is late and you've have too many beers to drive home. Stay in my guest bedroom. I don't want you to get in to an accident or get a DUI. Cullen would just blame me and I don't want to deal with him right now. He doesn't like me very much."

Shaking his head, Booth reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder, "That's not true, Bones. Cullen does like you. He changed his mind after Amy . . . well he changed his mind. Are you sure you want me to stay? I could always catch a cab."

Shaking her head, Brennan pointed to the guest bedroom, "Go Booth. That overnight bag you left here is still in the closet."

Standing, Booth smiled, "Are you going to bed?"

Nodding her head, Brennan finished her Scotch. "Yes, of course. I'll just wash my glass and then I'll turn in."

Frowning, Booth cocked his head to the side, "Bones, if you need me come get me. I won't mind."

Shaking her head, she smiled, "I'm fine Booth. Go to bed."

Watching him enter the guest bedroom and close the door, Brennan poured herself another Scotch and downed it quickly.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been asleep when he heard the bedroom door open. Sitting up, Booth asked, "Is everything okay, Bones. Do you need me?"

Nodding her head, Brennan walked carefully over to the bed and sat down next to Booth. Clearing her throat, she clasped her hands together, "It's dark."

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "I don't understand. It's night so it's dark. Is that what you're talking about?"

Swallowing, Brennan leaned over her hands and cried, "It's dark."

Worried, Booth moved so that he was sitting next to his partner, "Bones, what's wrong?" Placing his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her against him. "Are you afraid of the dark?"

Shaking her head, she sniffled, "I'm not afraid of anything. I'm just making an observation, it's dark."

Biting his lower lip, Booth leaned down and stared at Brennan's face. Seeing tears coursing down her cheeks, Booth shook his head, "Hey you know, I'm feeling a little afraid. You know, strange bed, strange room. When that happens I get nightmares. Would you do me a favor and lay down with me for awhile. I'd feel more comfortable and after the day we've had, I'd rather not have any nightmares to top off my night. I promise I'll be a perfect gentleman."

Nodding her head, Brennan stood up and moved around the edges of the bed. Climbing into the bed, she waited for Booth to lie down. Once he was lying on his back, she scooted over to where he lay and asked, "Would you like me to hold you? I mean maybe it would help keep you from having bad dreams."

Smiling in the dark, Booth stared at the ceiling, "Sure, that would help me a lot."

Turning on her side, she placed her head on his shoulder and draped her arm across his chest, "Is that better?"

Feeling her warm breath on his neck, Booth swallowed, "Yeah, thanks."

Feeling calmer, Brennan observed, "You've slept in this bed quite a few times. Do you have nightmares when that happens?"

Continuing to stare at the ceiling Booth answered truthfully, "Sometimes."

Rubbing her hand slowly on his chest, Brennan whispered, "I'm sorry that happens to you, Booth. When that does happen you should come and get me. I'm your friend and if you need me then you should come and get me."

Smiling, Booth turned his gaze down towards his partner, "Thanks Bones. They don't happen very often." Feeling her rubbing his chest, Booth sighed and captured her hand with his, "Bones you need to stop that. Why don't you close your eyes and go to sleep and I'll do the same."

Amused at Booth's hoarse whisper, Brennan moved her hand so that instead of it being captured by his hand she clasped his fingers, "Booth, don't you need me?"

Puzzled, Booth shook his head, "I'm alright. Go to sleep."

Starting to weep again, Brennan leaned her face into his shoulder, "Are you sure you don't need me Booth?"

Inhaling deeply, Booth shook his head, "Bones are you trying to . . . I mean, go to sleep. I'm pretty sure you're drunk. Just how many drinks did you have after I left the living room?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan laughed, "I can hold my liquor very well, Booth. I'm not drunk."

Clearing his throat, Booth bit his lower lip, "Mmm, Bones, stop moving around and go to sleep."

Kissing his neck, Brennan sighed, "Do you really want me to go to sleep?"

Shuddering, Booth shook his head, "God Bones. Stop it. You've had too much to drink. I'm not taking advantage of you."

Sucking on his neck, Brennan smiled, "I don't want to stop."

Pulling away from her, Booth fell out of bed, "Shit!"

Peeking over the bed, Brennan asked, "What are you doing down there?"

Glaring, Booth slowly got on his knees, "Bones this isn't working. If you were sober I'd consider what you're doing fair; but you're drunk. You don't know what you're doing. I sure as hell don't want you pissed at me in the morning. You stay here. I'm going to your room. Good night."

Standing, Booth shook his head, "God, I wish you were sober." Leaving the room, Booth walked into Brennan's room, closed the door and locked it. Leaning against the door, Booth shook his head, "Damn it." Walking over to the bed, he fell on it and closed his eyes.

Soon a pounding on the door disturbed him, "Go to bed for God's sake, Bones. If you're trying to kill me then you're damn close to doing it. Please go to bed."

Hearing silence, Booth rubbed his head, "Shit, shit, shit."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Early the next morning, Booth opened the bedroom door to find Brennan sleeping on the floor next to the door. Sighing, he picked her up and carried her back to her bed. Placing her down very carefully, he covered her up with a blanket and kissed her brow.

Leaving the room, he went back to the guest bedroom and changed his clothes back to the clothes he'd worn the previous day. Combing his hair, he noticed the dark circles under his eyes. Shaking his head, Booth left the apartment and drove home where he took a long shower.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Later that day Booth dropped by the Jeffersonian to check up on his partner. Finding her in her office with her head resting on her crossed arms on her desk top, Booth placed a cup of coffee on the desk near her hand, "How are you feeling?"

Sitting up, Brennan picked up the coffee and drank some. Shaking her head carefully, Brennan stared at Booth. "I had the weirdest dream last night."

Interested, Booth asked, "Oh yeah, what was it about?"

Rubbing her nose, she answered, "I dreamed that I was in bed with you and no matter how much I tried to get you to have intercourse with me you wouldn't. Don't you think that is an odd dream?"

Staring at Brennan, Booth sighed, "Yeah, dreams are like that."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth didn't know if their guide was pissing in the wind but he heard him say, "I still have trouble and I've been here for three years. That's why we advise hikers to stay away."

Walking through the woods behind their guide, Booth started to worry that he was going to get lost. Even though he was with the Forest Ranger, he worried that the man didn't know what he was doing. Nervous he started to ponder his situation, "I'm a ranger, damn it. I can track anything anywhere. Of course, I'm better in a desert. Damn I hate places like this."

Shaking his head, Booth spoke, "I'm pining for concrete . . . you just, uh, you stay close, all right Bones? I don't want you to get caught out here when it gets dark, okay? Bones? Bones? Where the hell are you Bones?"

Staring at something in the trees, Brennan answered, "I'm right here, Booth."

Moving carefully, Booth followed her voice, "Don't do that alright?"

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "What?"

Exasperated, Booth responded, "Take off like that, okay? You heard the guy."

Shaking his head, Booth thought, "At least the Gravedigger hasn't changed her, thank God."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be lovely. Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.


End file.
